


Continuations

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Continuations [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Final Fantasy XV, Shadowhunters (TV), Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Continuations, M/M, Multi, Tags In Each Chapter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Continuations Promptshttps://risingqueen2.tumblr.com





	1. [Arrow] Oliver/Roy

**Author's Note:**

> anon wanted: From Prostitution prompts chapter 14 rentboyRoy/mayorOliver Oliver has brought Roy to a public event, Roy also serves as a part of the entertainment. He behaves badly on purpose flirting/letting ppl touch him, already dressed skimpily in tight shorts with a large plug inside of him, wearing a bowtie collar with 'property of the mayor'. Oliver takes him aside, marks& punishes him, fucks him where people overhear, comes inside him before putting the plug back then they go back out to the event.
> 
> SEQUEL TO: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420029/chapters/30890763
> 
> Tags: Prostitution AU, rentboy Roy, mayor Oliver, booty shorts, butt plug, collar, spanking, semi-public sex, creampie, anal sex, dirty talk, cock ring, orgasm denial

“Sorry for interrupting, but I need a word with Roy here.” Oliver inserted himself into the group of men and woman who were surrounding Roy. They were openly leering at the handsome young man who was clad in nothing but shiny green booty shorts that left nothing to the imagination and a matching green Bowie collar with a little tag hanging from the front. 

“Of course Mayor Queen,” The group looked put out by the interruption but Oliver had been the one to put together this party and have Roy there as eye candy/entertainment. Roy just winked at the group as Oliver wrapped a rather possessive arm around the smaller man’s waist, steering him into the nearby empty coatroom. 

“Tell me, what does that tag on your collar say again?” Oliver took in time once the door clicked shut. Roy whined low in the back his throat as the Mayor pinned his wrists above his head and pressed their bodies together and Roy’s back to one of the walls. 

“Property of Mayor Queen.” Roy breathed out, Oliver’s thigh pressing hard against his crotch reminding Roy keenly of the rubber ring that was tight around the base of his cock. 

“If that’s right then why are you basically rubbing yourself over my guests?” Oliver asked eyebrow arched unimpressed.

“I’m the entertainment Mayor Queen, that’s all I was doing.” Roy wet his lips noticing how Oliver’s eyes followed that movement. 

“I don’t believe that is all your doing, you’re being a little tease. It’s like you wanted me to drag you in here and show you who you belong to.” Oliver growled and Roy moaned when he was suddenly spun around so he was facing the wall. Oliver kept his hand firmly curled around Roy’s slender wrists and pinned up above the smaller man’s head. 

“Don’t worry by the time I’m done with you, everyone will know just whose property you truly are,” Oliver promised as he yanked the back of Roy’s booty shorts down just enough to let Roy’s plump, round ass bounce free. Oliver raised a hand and brought it down hard across the pale skin. 

“Oh, Mayor Queen!” Roy moaned at the unexpected but completely enjoyed spank. 

“I should have known from when I spanked you in my limo that you would crave this again.” Oliver mused as he brought his hand down again and again. He watched as the pale skin turned a nice shade of pink and the literal bubble butt that Roy had bounced and jiggled with each hit. Roy was moaning wantonly against his arm as he pushed back to meet each of Oliver’s hits, he let out a loud cry when that hit landed right on the middle of the plug that was snugly seated inside of his hole.

“I think I know what the real problem is, I may have plugged you up but you’re still empty aren’t you?” Oliver gripped the base of the plug and slowly pulled it out of Roy, watching as the rent boy’s rim clung desperately to the girth of it. 

“Yes I am Mayor Queen, will you please fill me?” Roy panted, turning dark, lust-filled eyes towards Oliver who just kissed his cheek.

“Of course I will, I have to let everyone know who this ass belongs to.” Oliver swatted Roy’s ass once again before tugging Roy over to the table that was in the room. 

Roy moaned helplessly as he was bent over the folding table, legs kicked apart and Oliver slotted between them. Roy could feel the heat radiating off of Oliver’s firm body that was pressing against the length of his back. Roy crossed his arms and buried his face into them as he heard the Mayor unzip his pants and he shuddered when he felt the swollen head of Oliver’s cock pressing at his prepared hole.

“Still so tight around his cock even after having that plug inside of you all night,” Oliver grunted as he gripped Roy’s hips, watching as his cock disappeared into Roy’s slightly gaping hole. 

“Mayor Queen, ohh you’re so big inside of me!” Roy moaned wantonly, back bowing as pleasure lit up his every sense.

“Such a tight little fuck hole,” Oliver grunted as he actively started to move his hips, driving himself into Roy so hard that the table creaked underneath them. That creaking and the sound of skin slapping and Roy’s keens and loud cries of pleasure Oliver had no doubts that all the guests nearby knew what was happening in the coat room and that they should keep their hands off of Roy. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Oliver groaned as he pushed Roy down firmly onto the table just in time to bury himself balls deep into Roy’s clenching hole where he emptied his load into the hot, welcoming hole. Roy moaned at the feeling and the way Oliver’s cock was pulsing inside of him. 

Oliver stepped back tucking himself back into his pants. Oliver found himself licking his lips at the sight of his cum drenching Roy’s hole, staining his pink-flushed ass cheeks before he picked up the plug from before and shoved it back into place before patting the right ass cheek a few times. Roy squirmed on the folding desk and looked back at Oliver with parted lips, looking thoroughly debauched. 

“No orgasms for you pretty thing, think of it as part of your punishment for being a naughty tease all night.” Oliver scolded as he snapped the booty shorts back into place. 

“Yes Mayor Queen,” Roy flushed a deeper color as his cock throbbed against the cock ring but the feeling of Oliver’s cum plugged up in his ass would keep him going until the Mayor deemed him worthy enough to come that night. 

“What does your collar say again?” Oliver tugged Roy upright, playing with the tag.

“Property of Mayor Queen,” Roy was rewarded with a kiss and somehow that was worth it as Oliver rarely kissed him.


	2. [Shadowhunters] Jace/Simon/Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaraphoenix wanted: Royalty Prompts Chapter 10 Jace/Simon/Raphael sequeeel! ^o^ Our bratty prince aced his exams and his tutors reward him? ;DDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656528/chapters/31483797
> 
>  
> 
> Tags: royalty AU, Prince Jace, tutors Simon and Raphael, asexual Raphael, anal fingering, dirty talk, anal sex, creampie

“I have to admit Prince, you passed that last test with flying colors,” Raphael commented as he slowly circled around the blond Prince. The office was empty save for him, Simon and Jace. Simon was sprawled out on the leather armchair, palming the front of his pants as he looked up and down the fully naked Prince. 

“Thank you,” Jace murmured, cheeks flushed and cock hard from where it was resting up against his stomach. 

“That means you get a reward tonight, not a punishment.” Raphael dragged his fingers up Jace’s chest, avoiding the Prince’s perky nipples and curled his fingers around Jace’s throat. Jace sighed out, eyes closing as he tipped his head backward. 

“We know what you really want, what you wanted since the last time we punished you.” Raphael lowered his voice as nodded at Simon who was unzipping his pants and grabbing lube. 

“Tell us what you’ve been craving,” Raphael purred, they all knew what Jace wanted but Raphael wanted to hear the Prince say it. 

“Simon’s cock, I want him to fuck me,” Jace said, cheeks flushing brightly, a bead of pre-cum rolling down the side of his shaft. 

“Very good Prince, now you may have aced that test but I’m afraid you have to do a bit more work tonight.” Raphael turned Jace around, plastering his front to Jace’s back and wrapped his arms around the Prince’s torso. Jace moaned at the sight of Simon stroking his cock, glistening in the low light of the office. 

“Now be a good boy and get on your hands and knees for us Prince.” Raphael brushed his lips over Jace’s ear before stepping back. Jace sank to his hands and knees with surprising grace and crawled over to settle between Simon’s legs. 

“As Raphael said, you have to do some more work tonight Prince. I want to see you opening yourself up for my cock.” Simon dropped the bottle of lube and watched the blush spread down Jace’s neck. Jace wet his fingers with the lube and spread himself open on his knees so he was balanced. 

Simon licked his lips as he slowly pumped his length as Jace reached around himself and pushed two of his fingers into himself with practiced ease. Jace moaned, letting his head fall back as he quickly stretched himself with his two fingers. 

“You’ve done this before haven’t you, I bet after we spanked you last time you went home and shoved your fingers deep in your greedy and abused hole,” Simon growled out, feeling his cock throb in his hand. 

“Yes, oh god yes I needed it so badly after that.” Jace whimpered, body rolling as he worked his fingers in and out of himself desperate to get himself open enough for Simon’s cock. 

“Of course you did you, naughty Prince.” Simon sounded fond as he looked up at Raphael. 

“Show our naughty Prince his place, Simon.” Raphael decided as he leaned against the edge of his desk, arms crossed over his chest. 

“You heard Raphael,” Simon smirked before he moved, shoving his pants and boxers down around his knees. Jace moaned as his fingers were pulled out of himself and he found himself flat on his back, Simon holding onto the hollows of his knees folding the Prince in half. 

“Ohhh, yes, yes, yes.” Jace chanted, gasping and writhing as Simon dragged the head of his cock against the Prince’s clenching hole. 

“Tell me what you want Prince,” Simon was smirking as he circled his hips, teasing Jace with just the tip of his cock.

“Your cock, please Simon, please, please fuck me.” Jace arched up off the floor as he tossed his arms up above his head as he bared himself to his tutors. 

“Who am I to deny such a pretty request from our Prince.” Simon crooned and he took himself in hand and pressed his cock into Jace’s waiting hole. 

Jace cried out in ecstasy unable to hold back the sounds of his pleasure as his tutor entered him fully. Simon moaned as he leaned down, letting his hair hang in front of his eyes as he gritted his teeth, trying not to move from his place buried deep inside of the Prince spread out below him. 

“You’re taking your reward so well highness,” Raphael commented still leaning against his desk as he watched the two locked together on the floor. 

“T-Thank you,” Jace mewled unable to stop himself from curling his fingers into the carpet above his head as Simon started to give shallow thrusts into him, sending bolts of pleasure through his whole body. 

“Oh, I’m sure you can be rough than that Simon, look at how eager the Prince is, he’s just aching to take your cock.” Raphael purred as he watched as Jace’s hips twisted, trying to take more of Simon’s cock into himself. 

“Is Raphael right Prince, are you an eager cock slut?” Simon crooned as he leaned down to suck at Jace’s collarbone. 

“Yes, yes, please Simon!” Jace’s legs flexed against Simon’s firm grasp as his cock drooled against his own stomach as he clenched up around the hard shaft inside of him. 

“This is your place highness, legs spread wide with my cock buried inside of you,” Simon grunted as he started to slam into Jace causing the Prince to keen and gasp needily. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Jace chanted, head spinning and eyes closed tightly as he panted for air as each time Simon thrust into him it drove all the air out of his lungs. 

“Gonna come inside this tight little hole of yours Prince, want you to feel me.” Simon moaned against Jace’s collarbone before straightened up and he looked down to see the way Jace’s hole was stretched tightly around the girth of his cock. 

“Yes, please come in me, please Simon!” Jace reached up to drag his fingers through Simon’s hair before his hands fell back onto the ground when Simon curled a hand firmly around his cock. Jace let out a cry as his body arched up off the floor as Simon pumped his shaft until cum was spurting out of him as he came. 

Simon moaned as Jace’s hole constricted around his cock, sending him into his own climax. Jace whimpered at the feeling of Simon emptying his cum into his hole and the even more lewd feeling of some of it oozing out of him when Simon pulled back. 

Jace lay sprawled out on the floor, cum cooling on his stomach as he breathed heavily and eyes hazy as he looked up at his tutors. If passing his tests meant he would get more of this then he would study his heart out. 

“This is just the start if you keep doing well Prince,” Raphael knelt down next to Jace and dragged his fingers over the blond’s lips. 

“I’ll keep doing well I promise,” Jace swore, voice hoarse and taking on the quality of someone who was extremely worn out. Simon and Raphael just exchanged knowing smiles as Jace closed his eyes again, totally exhausted.


	3. [Shadowhunters] Jace/Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaraphoenix wanted: Royalty AU Prompts Chapter 11 Jimon sequel, because I need more possessive vampire king Simon. Maybe public/semi public, Simon showing off his Shadowhunter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656528/chapters/31490952#workskin
> 
> Tags: royalty AU, vampire King Simon, Shadowhunter Jace, semi/public sex, possessive behavior, blood drinking kink, anal sex, creampie, dirty talk, claiming, biting kink

“I’m sorry can you repeat that?” Jace blinked at Raphael, the other vampire looking bored from his place by the door. 

“Visitors from different clans are coming to see Simon for themselves and since you have been claimed by Simon you have to be in attendance and show off that fact,” Raphael said slowly, giving the blond Shadowhunter a look while Simon moaned and buried his face in his hands. 

“And if I don’t?” Jace narrowed his eyes from his place where he was lounging against Simon’s side; the two had been watching a movie together contently. 

“Then Simon’s claim on you will be up for grabs, that means visiting vampires will try and claim you instead.” Raphael nodded his head at Simon before sauntering out of the room. 

“What the fuck, so what exactly does that even mean? I’m not just a thing for them claim.” Jace seethed but calmed when Simon curled a hand over the back of his neck almost on reflex. 

“No you’re mine and I don’t share,” Simon growled, fangs dropping and Jace felt his cock twitch traitorously. 

“So what do we have to do so they know we belong to each other?” Jace asked as he shifted so he was straddling the Vampire King’s lap. Simon hummed his approval at the movement and cupped Jace’s perky ass. 

“I think, a public display of sorts. What do you say, babe, up for showing these visiting vampires who you belong to?” Simon asked as he nosed up against the length of Jace’s throat and over his jawline, effectively turning Jace into a puddle. 

“I’m up for anything you know that highness,” Jace smirked as he tipped his head down and captured Simon’s mouth in a fierce kiss. 

~~/~~

“The King is awaiting you all just inside if you would excuse me.” Raphael inclined his head to the visiting vampires, knowing he did not want to see what was hiding behind those doors. 

“Let’s see if this so-called King’s claim on that blond Shadowhunter is real or just a rumor. If it’s just a rumor I think I may want to sink myself into that pretty thing,” A blond vampire grinned devilishly at the others who made noises of agreement. The blond pushed open the double doors to the conference room of the Dumort. 

“Your Highness!” Jace keened loudly from his place on the tabletop. He was fully naked and had one leg propped up on Simon’s shoulder, his thigh sluggishly bleeding from a bite mark. His cock was limp against a puddle of his own cum on his stomach, his wrists were tied together above his head and they showcased more bleeding bite marks. 

“Just like that my Shadowhunter, clench around your King’s cock tighter.” Simon purred as he rocked himself in and out of Jace’s puffy and cum leaking hole, his chin and teeth were bloodied and one hand was curled around Jace’s ankle. Jace writhed on the table unable to move away from the overstimulation of Simon’s still hard cock pounding against his prostate. 

“I can’t come again, please, please.” Jace whimpered as his body shook as he twisted his wrists against the fabric around his wrists. 

“Oh I think we can fix that,” Simon smirked and he lifted Jace’s leg up higher and sank his teeth into a fresh patch of skin and drank. Jace keened as his eyes rolled up into his head and his cock jumped to life. Simon lapped at the new bite mark to help it heal safely before leaning down and kissing Jace soundly, smearing the Shadowhunter’s mouth with his own blood. 

Jace looked dazed when their kiss broke, his cheeks wet with his own tears from the intensity of having Simon inside of him and drinking his blood yet again. Simon gave a hard thrust right against Jace’s swollen prostate and watched as Jace screamed out his release, only a dribble of cum spilling from the Shadowhunter’s cock. Simon moaned as he rolled his hips and emptied another load of his cum into Jace’s gaping hole before stepping back, slipping out of Jace’s sloppy hole. Simon glanced up to see the group of vampires, all watching the two with clear lust and approval.

“This Shadowhunter is mine and no one will touch him am I understood?” Simon bared his bloodied fangs at the vampires. 

“Yes your highness,” The gathered vampire’s murmured, eyes dropping to the floor making Simon smirk and he even spotted Jace’s lips twisting up in his own smirk. Their plan worked and if Simon had made Jace come and come until he was basically coming dry then that was just a bonus. 

“Now shall we begin our meeting?” Simon asked as he easily lifted Jace up and settled the naked and spent Shadowhunter sideways on his lap once he sat down in his throne styled chair, tucking Jace’s head below his chin. He felt Jace settle down and let out a soft noise of contentment as he nuzzled the King’s collarbone lovingly, content to just rest there while Simon dealt with these vampires and then they could bathe together and finish their damn movie.


	4. [Teen Wolf] Fem!Stiles/Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Sequel to body guard Peter/Princess Stiles. After school that same day Peter has to escot the princess to a dinner of some kind. she is in changing in a bathroom he confronts her about the day he pushes her up against a large mirrior in the room while going back to fingering her. she admits that she touched her and came that day and he punishes her for it, pussy/clint slapping, spanking, he fucks her hard keeping her on edge, taunting her about getting her pregnant and calling her dirty names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656528/chapters/31430667
> 
> Tags: continuations, royalty AU, female Stiles, genderbend, princess stiles, bodyguard peter, vaginal fingering, dirty talk, edging, vaginal sex, hard sex, pussy spanking, breeding kink, mirror sex, orgasm denial

“You really should learn to lock doors Princess,” Peter scolded as he stepped into the bathroom/change room of the private school Stiles attended. It was after hours but Peter had passed a few students and professors on his way to the locker room. 

“Jesus, Peter you are such a creep sometimes.” Stiles let out a gasp as she looked into the floor to ceiling mirror in front of her, seeing Peter standing by the door with a garment bag. 

“You love it,” Peter commented as he quietly locked the door behind him before setting the bag with her evening dress down onto a nearby bench. Peter plastered himself against her back and cupped her breasts through her dress shirt and squeezed the mounds teasingly. 

“Peter,” Stiles tried to warn but it turned into a moan as he rubbed over her nipples through the fabric of her shirt and bra. 

“Is there anything you want to tell me about your day Princess?” Peter’s voice was low as he ran his right hand down her side and slipped under the hem of her skirt and started to rub at her pussy through her panties. 

“…” Stiles braced herself on the mirror in front of her, her makeup all but forgotten as her body heated up from his large fingers pressing against her. 

“I can feel how soaked your panties are, just tell me the truth, Princess.” Peter started to tug at Stiles’ panties, inching the wet fabric away from her damp cunt. 

“I was so wet and horny after you touched me on the train this morning, I couldn’t help it. I snuck into this bathroom and fingered myself until I came.” Stiles admitted as she pushed down on his fingers before whimpering when he slapped her pussy harshly. 

“That was very naughty of you Princess and here I thought you knew better.” Peter tsk’ed as he suddenly ripped the front of her shirt open down to just under her bust. The buttons scattering everywhere and he yanked her bra down under her breasts and pinched her nipples making her gasp loudly. 

“Peter,” Stiles’ warning faded into a moan when he twisted her nipples again in a warning. Stiles watched as Peter ripped her skirt off of her and wrecked panties following leaving her legs clad only in her school issue stockings and shirt. 

“You know my rules Princess and I want you to watch as I punish you.” Peter mouthed at her neck as he pulled her legs wider apart to expose her pussy to the mirror completely. 

“Oh!” Stiles moaned at the sudden sting of Peter’s hand landing on her pussy. Peter spanked her a few more times, watching as her limbs began to shake and eyes turn wet with unshed tears. 

“Look at how wet your getting, all from me spanking your slutty hole.” Peter crooned as he rubbed harshly at her pussy lips, his fingers slowly becoming drenched with her natural slick. He pinched and rolled her clit between his fingers as he slapped and pinched her left breast. Her cheeks were flushed and her hips were moving on their own, jerking up to meet the slaps of his hand. 

“What are you, Princess?” Peter met Stiles eyes in the mirror, both their eyes dark with lust and arousal. 

“I’m dirty,” Stiles panted out, gasping for breath as she felt Peter’s erection rub against her thigh. 

“And?” Peter watched the way her skin turned red from the power of his spanks and how soaked her pussy and thighs were slowly becoming as her arousal spiked higher and higher. 

“And a slut, a dirty, dirty slut.” Stiles knew what Peter wanted to hear and let out a cry when he shoved two of his fingers roughly into her. 

“This is what you wanted isn’t it slut, to have me playing with you again? I bet you thought about this while playing with your messy pussy during the day.” Peter smirked as he roughly pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy, the lewd squelching noise filling the changing room only aided by Stiles keens and groans of pleasure. 

“I did, oh fuck.” Stiles curled her fingers against the smooth surface of the mirror, unable to look away from the sight of Peter’s thick fingers disappearing into her body. The bench that was pressed there was leaving an indent in her skin of her thighs but she didn’t care, as it was the only thing really keeping her upright at the moment. 

“I bet you didn’t even care if you got caught, in fact, I bet you hoped you had gotten caught and whoever caught you would have fucked you,” Peter growled at the mental image of some unknown man fucking the Princess full. 

“Peter, oh fucking hell.” Stiles whimpered as she pushed back against him, forcing his fingers deeper into her body. 

“I was thinking about doing that all day Princess, filling you to the brim and then some.” Peter purred into Stiles' neck as he used his free hand to unzip his pants and tug his erection out into the air. 

“Peter,” Stiles warned breathlessly as she watched him drag his bare cock between her pussy lips, her body shuddering at the sensations. She was wet and aching and she felt a bit of drool collecting in the corner of her mouth as she watched Peter’s cock sliding against her pussy. 

“Gonna breed this pretty pussy of yours Princess.” Peter edged the head of his cock into her; she was tight, slick and hot around his length. She whined helplessly as he slowly speared her open on his cock. 

“So tight and eager around my cock, damn look how happy you are taking my cock, this is your proper place, Princess.” Peter gripped her breasts, using his hold there to pull her back onto his cock. 

“Oh fuck, fuccckk.” Stiles moaned out, her body being rocked back and forth as Peter fucked roughly into her. She would be feeling this for days and Peter knew that. 

“What does my dirty slutty Princess want? Do you want to come on my cock? Are you gonna make a mess again?” Peter rolled her nipples between his fingers with a knowing look on his face and she panted nodding her head and let out a cry of disappointment when Peter pulled out of her throbbing pussy. She had been right there and she could feel it fading already, she almost cried at the sensation of it. 

“Naughty Princess’s don’t get to come,” Peter whispered in her ear as he ran his hand down and pinched her engorged clit before slapping her pussy once more. Stiles whimpered as she clenched around empty air, she was strung out and her pussy was dripping steadily. 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Peter grunted as he jerked himself off, he tossed his head back in pleasure as he came. His cum painting her curved ass, slowly rolling down the mole dotted skin and down her thighs. Peter panted as he tucked his spent cock away before smacking her ass hard enough a pink handprint appeared on her right ass cheek. 

“Now get dressed Princess, you have a dinner to get to.” Peter knew he was a bastard but he knew Stiles loved it. 

“Jerk,” Stiles panted as she looked over her shoulder but her eyes were glinting and Peter just smiled.


	5. [Shadowhunter] Jace/Alec/Simon/Raphael/Magnus + Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaraphoenix wanted: Royalty AU Prompts Chapter 52 Jace/Alec/Si/Raph/Magnus sequel - our pretty prince is expected to take a mate, alphas from all over Idris are coming to woo him. His four secret lovers are VERY jealous and express that in bed, but none are eligible to become the prince's alpha (Alec being parabatai, the others being Downworlders). Lydia for official mate and learning about what's going on behind closed doors and being into watching them??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656528/chapters/32166699
> 
> Tags: Royalty AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Prince Jace, Omega Jace, Alphas Alec, Magnus, Raphael, Simon and Lydia, asexual Raphael, anal sex, consensual slut shaming, anal gaping, butt plug, creampie, dirty talk, double anal penetration, triple anal penetration, voyeur Lydia, verbal humiliation kink

“Hurry it up, our slutty Prince is going to be meeting his ‘mate’ soon.” Raphael huffed from his place leaning against the wall of the Prince’s chambers just watching instead of keeping his hand on the Omega’s neck or hair in comfort. 

“I hate this,” Simon grumbled as he tugged himself out of the Prince’s body his cock spent and his cum overflowing from Jace’s already full and well-fucked hole. Jace moaned into the pillow below his face, he was face down and ass up on his bed. He had ropes wrapped around his limbs, keeping him in that position with no room to move. His Omega cock was hanging heavy and full between his thighs; a thick black band around the base of it making sure Jace couldn’t come untouched. 

“At the very least we can make sure our slutty Prince is limping and stuffed full of his real mate’s cum,” Alec commented as he fastened his pants into place as Magnus took his place behind Jace’s upturned ass. Magnus slammed himself inside of Jace making the Omega keen and gasp as the Alpha pounded into him without delay, not caring about the copious amounts of cum that was forced deeper into the blond Omega and the rest painting Jace’s pale thighs. 

“It would be such a shame if his chosen mate got a whiff of our scents and got scared off.” Magnus smiled in a feral way as he fucked the Omega’s sloppy hole without even acknowledging the Omega himself. It had become a thing for the Alpha’s ever since they learned Jace had agreed to be mated off to another Alpha. 

“Yes, such a shame that would be,” Simon laughed as he and Alec allowed Raphael to gently kiss them as Magnus groaned out his completion and emptied his own cum into Jace’s gaping hole. Raphael was there next when Magnus fell backward and the Alpha shoved a large plug into the Omega before swatting the upturned ass. 

“Now go get yourself ready your highness, we wouldn’t want to keep your Alpha waiting.” Raphael hissed as he untied the ropes and walked out of the room with Simon and Magnus, leaving the two Parabatai together to get the Prince ready. 

“This isn’t my choice to make,” Jace whispered as Alec in sharp comparison to the way he fucked Jace moments ago gently cleaned the Omega up. 

“We know love, but this is the only way we know we can still claim you, make you remember us before you become betrothed.” Alec kissed each of Jace’s eyelids before standing up to fetch the fine silk clothes Jace was to wear today. 

“I could never forget any of you, never.” Jace swore as he let his Parabatai dress him and make him look pretty for his ‘mate’. All while every action jostled the plug inside of him and fresh cum oozed down his thighs. 

“That’s the point,” Alec swept Jace in for a solid, probing kiss before striding out of the room first to escort him to the chambers where the Alpha would be waiting for him.

~~/~~

“So you four are Prince Jace’s true Alpha’s?” Lydia Branwell was an Alpha widow from the neighboring kingdom and as loathe, as the others were to admit it, she was headstrong and capable. They had barely smelt her scent on their Prince during her stay even once they were officially announced as fiancés. 

“If we are?” Simon asked as he leaned back in his chair, eyeing the blonde warily. 

“I’m not here to have you all thrown in prison and executed if that’s what you are wondering,” Lydia actually snorted before she leaned forward resting her arms on the table as she eyed the four Alphas in front of her. 

“Then what Alpha Branwell do you want?” Magnus narrowed his now glowing cat eyes at the pureblood Alpha. 

“I want Jace happy and I know he won’t be happy with me and I know I won’t be happy with him. I believe we can come to an arrangement of sorts, after all, Jace is quite the handful. What do you think Alpha’s?” Lydia bared her teeth in a sharp knowing smile. 

“I think you should join us tonight in the Prince’s chambers,” Rachael decided and the others gave their own consent causing Lydia to lean back, the smile still on her lips.

“I shall be there.” She rose gracefully to her feet and swept out of the room. 

~~/~~

“She’s what?” Jace squeaked as he looked at his lovers and his fiancée later that night, all of them gathered in Jace’s chambers. 

“I want to watch, I need to make sure you’re being taken care of before I find my own lover.” Lydia shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“We’re okay with it highness, are you?” Raphael stepped closer and nuzzled Jace’s neck soothingly and Jace keened while melting into the loving touch. 

“Y-Yeah, it’s fine.” Jace moaned when Alec cupped his chin and tipped him up for a kiss while Simon and Magnus stripped him of his clothing. Lydia gracefully sat down on the chair opposite of the bed and crossed her legs to settle in to watch as Jace was pushed down onto the bed, flat on his back and cock already beginning to harden up. 

“Come on highness, show us.” Magnus crooned as he guided the Prince’s legs upwards, Jace gripped his thighs and held himself open showing the plug still in his ass and dried cum on his ass. 

“You’re still so full of us,” Simon smiled as he tugged the plug out of the Omega Prince. Jace keened as he felt a gush of cum flood out of his hole and his legs started to tremble as his Alpha’s stared at him like he was something for them to feast on. 

“It looks like he may be able to take all three of us tonight, his hole is sloppy and gaping wide just waiting for his Alpha’s cocks,” Magnus smirked as he traced the puffy rim of the Prince’s hole. 

“It looks like your training will finally pay off our slutty Prince.” Alec leaned down to kiss his Parabatai. Magnus tugged Jace onto his lap and moaned when Jace easily sat down on his cock, cum leaking onto the Alpha’s thighs and cock. 

“Oh yeah, plenty of room,” Simon commented as he lined himself up and slipped into the Omega’s hole just as easily as Magnus did. A fresh wave of slick and cum eased the way for both of the Alpha’s cocks inside of him. Jace keened and let his fingers scramble at Magnus’ shoulders for balance. 

“Should we let our cock hungry Omega come before he takes all three of us?” Alec turned to look at Raphael who was sitting on the bed, hand curling around the back of Jace’s neck in a calming position. 

“No, if he’s going to come at all it’s going to be with the three of you deep inside of him.” Raphael decided as Alec hummed his agreement while Jace whimpered as he was bounced up and down on Magnus and Simon’s cocks with ease. 

Raphael dragged his eyes away from where Alec was awkwardly but surely lining his cock up to Jace’s hole was already stuffed full of the other Alpha’s cocks. Lydia was watching the others intensely, her own arousal thick in the air and one hand already was hidden under the waistband of her dress, obviously playing with herself. Raphael couldn’t help but feel proud in a way that the sight of them claiming their mate could turn their Omega’s fiancé on so much. 

Jace let out a cry, a few tears falling down his cheeks as his body arched as Alec bottomed out, his hole stretched wide open on the three large cocks still leaking copious amounts of slick and cum. His Omega cock was hard against his stomach and steadily dripping pre-cum as the blond gasped and whimpered helplessly. 

Magnus was paying special attention to the Omega’s perky nipples, sucking and playing with them until they were tight and puffy on his pale chest. Simon was busy sucking marks up and down Jace’s spine, hands cupping the Omega’s hips. Alec was slowly thrusting in and out of their Omega, working up a slow pace. Raphael slid his hand up and threaded through Jace’s hair, tilting the Prince’s face up and the Alpha sealed their lips together in a dirty kiss. 

Jace let out a cry that Raphael swallowed with his own mouth and he squeezed down on the Omega’s neck. Jace mewled as his cock spurted ropes of cum completely untouched and body shook as his hole clenched uselessly around the three cock’s that were buried inside of him. 

Raphael kept kissing Jace, hands caressing the Prince’s hair and neck and jaw even as Magnus, Alec and Simon all let out their own moans of pleasure. 

Raphael released Jace’s mouth and smiled at the dazed and fucked out expression on the Omega’s face as his body took the new loads of cum from his Alpha’s.

The group all but collapsed onto the bed, panting for breath as Raphael smoothed his hands over each and every one of their bodies as well as dropping kisses and soft words of love. 

“Well, I see that he’s in very good hands here. Thank you, have a good night.” Lydia stood up on unsteady legs, hand glistening with her own release but a pleased scent wafting off of her. 

“Feel free to come back Lydia,” Jace called out sleepily knowing that it riled up his lovers when they had someone watching them laid their claim on him. 

“Not for a while,” Magnus growled as Simon curled up around the Prince tighter and growled his own agreement while Alec glared at the blonde Alpha as she left and Raphael rolling his eyes amused at his loves.


	6. [Shadowhunters] Jace/Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ofstarlightandbows wanted for her birthday gift a sequel to a Jace/Simon School AU Fic I filled for her a while back. So enjoy and happy birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233272/chapters/33865299
> 
> Tags: School AU, continuations, college student Jace, anonymous sex, dirty talk, slurs, name calling, humiliation/degradation, cross-dressing, blindfold, ring gag, lingerie kink, sex toy, vibrating dildo, spanking, balls spanking, anal sex, anal fingering, hole spanking, facial, oral sex, blow job

Jace shuffled as he took in the slightly daunting item that was waiting for him in the middle of the near-empty room he found himself in again.

“I thought I told you not to cheat anymore or you would end up back here.” The distorted voice that had featured in many of Jace’s wet dreams since their encounter a month ago echoed in the room. 

“I’m sorry,” Jace bit his lower lip as he slowly pieced together what the item was and felt arousal shoot through his body at the mere thought of being put in it. 

“Or maybe, you cheated on purpose to end up back here.” The voice mused and Jace swallowed as the unknown man picked up on the real reason why he had cheated on that test. 

“If you wanted to get fucked I’m sure a slut like you could find someone to bend you over, or maybe you get off on the fact that you don’t know who I am…” The voice carried on and Jace swayed on his feet as he wet his lips as the man nailed his motives dead on. 

“I should have known, god you are the biggest slut I’ve ever met. Well, I best not keep you waiting any longer, strip and put on what I laid out for you.” The voice ordered and Jace forced himself not to run to the bed where the clothes were waiting. Jace shed his clothes and stared down at the short purple plaid skirt, matching thigh high stockings and a thin thong. 

“Naughty sluts need to be punished and something else to remind them of their place.” The voice chimed in as Jace blushed at the clothes. 

“Now put them on,” The voice ordered firmly and Jace shuddered as he stripped fully naked. Jace shivered as the cold air of the room caressed over his growing erection. He sat on the edge of the bed and with a few awkward movements he managed to get the stockings up around his legs. 

He wiggled his hips and blushed brightly when the thong settled into place, pressing between his ass cheeks and cupping his erection with the small patch of fabric at the front. Jace looked at the skirt and slipped it on so it settled low on his hips and he stood there feeling embarrassed yet aroused knowing he must look like the slut the man kept calling him. 

“That’s what a proper school slut looks like, now tie the blindfold on and kneel.” The voice sounded delighted and Jace blushed again as he picked up the dark blindfold and knotted it into place around his eyes and sank to his knees. The action pushing the soft silk of the thong and stockings against his skin in a pleasing way, the hem of the skirt just brushing against his heels and Jace knew it must barely cover his ass. 

“You look real nice like, I wonder what your friends would think if they saw you like this.” The owner of the voice was in the room now and Jace shuddered when a soft hand caressed his jawline and stroked through his hair almost lovingly. 

“I took it easy on you last time pretty slut, but you didn’t only cheat this time, you copied off of someone else. That demands something a bit harsher don’t you think?” The voice crooned lovingly and Jace felt his cock jump against the fabric of the thong. 

“I think you like that idea, come on slut. Crawl.” The voice turned harsher and he yanked on Jace’s blond hair. Jace pitched forward onto his hands and knees, shame rising up as he was forced to crawl where the man with his hand in his hair led him, the shame was in the fact he found himself loving it and he knew he shouldn’t.

“I know it’s going to be tempting to remove your blindfold but don’t otherwise you’re slutty holes will go empty for a very long time and that last visit of yours will go live.” The man reminded.

“I won’t I promise.” Jace cleared his throat and his cheek was patted softly like a praise. 

“I know you won’t, you’ve been craving this too much. Now you will feel some straps wrap around your wrists and ankles, don’t worry about it. It’s just something to keep you in the position I want you tonight.” The voice explained as cool metal brushed against Jace’s heated skin. 

“Okay, I’ll yell stop or something if I need to.” Jace decided firmly and the voice hummed his agreement. Jace shuddered when cool leather cuffs wrapped around his ankles, keeping his legs spread wide. Jace squeaked when a foot landed on his in between his shoulder blades and forced him down. A tight leather cuff was wrapped around his throat and once it clicked into place and the foot left his back Jace realized he couldn’t move. Leather cuffs quickly were locked around his wrists and he realized he was basically in the classic ‘face down ass up’ position from every porn ever and his cock throbbed in response. 

“God look at you, such a pretty picture you make for me slut. You’re finally in your proper place, spread out and ready to be taken.” The voice was pleased and Jace squirmed a bit before letting out a gasp when a hand landed on his raised ass. 

“Stop squirming slut,” The voice ordered firmly and Jace found himself stilling instantly. 

“Atta a slut,” The voice flipped the hem of Jace’s skirt up and yanked the thin string of the thong off to the side to expose Jace’s pink pucker. 

“You just look so pathetically empty back here, no wonder you cheated you must have been so desperate for it.” The voice commented in understanding and Jace jolted with a gasp when cold lube was suddenly smeared over his hole, the cold didn’t last long as the blunt head of a thick, ribbed dildo was shoved at his hole and distracted him. 

“Look how your greedy hole is just swallowing up this toy, I should have brought a bigger toy, one that would leave you gaping and empty for days after we finish here.” The man smirked as he kept pushing it into Jace who was groaning and whining desperately until it was fully inside of the blond.

Jace hung his head and panted for air as his head spun and his body was on fire and cock painfully hard as it strained against the fabric of the thong. The back of the thong was put back into place to hold the toy in place and a strong hand grabbed his cock, jerking him once rather roughly making Jace keen and try to fuck into the man’s hand. 

“Not tonight, I let you come last time after all.” The man chuckled and Jace let out a wounded noise when something cool snapped around the base of his cock firmly and he couldn’t look down but he knew a cock ring when he felt one. 

Jace vaguely heard the man stand up behind him and move about. Jace gasped in surprise when a firm hand gripped his chin and forced his mouth open, the cool touch of metal was pressed between his lips and a thick leather strap was fastening around his head keeping what Jace had to assume was a ring gag in place in his mouth. 

“That will keep you quiet for the next bit and the straps match your pretty skirt and thong, color coordination is key after all.” The man patted Jace’s cheek none to gently before Jace heard the man stand up and move away. Jace breathed heavily through his nose as he realized he didn’t know where the man was in the room and he was cuffed to a bondage device that kept him in a very useable position. 

Those thoughts flew Jace’s head when the large dildo inside of him suddenly buzzed to life and his eyes rolled up into his head underneath the blindfold. His hips jerked and he twisted against the cuffs but he didn’t move anywhere and he rutted against the air but the cock ring forced back his orgasm that left him breathless. 

“I thought you would enjoy that little feature, god look at how your dripping now, your pretty new thong is going to be ruined by the end of tonight.” The man commented lewdly making Jace rocked back uselessly. 

“That pretty ass of yours is so fucking tempting, but tonight is not about my pleasure, it’s about punishing you.” The man commented and Jace let out an awkward cry through the ring gag when a sharp sting emitted from his ass. Jace blinked underneath the blindfold as it sank in that he had just been spanked. 

“I’m going to have fun turning your skin pink and red with this paddle, you are going to be feeling your punishment for days after we are done here and hopefully it will serve to remind you to stop cheating.” The man stated as the air whistled and Jace jerked in his bondage as pain emitted from his ass when the paddle landed again. 

“Oh yes, your ass is taking it so nicely.” The man purred as he brought the paddle down again, flat across both cheeks making Jace keen around the gag that was causing his jaw to begin to ache slightly. 

“I wonder,” The voice hummed and Jace yelped as white dots appeared in the darkness of his vision when the paddle landed hard on his balls sending jolts over his whole body and cock spurting pre-cum surprising himself. 

“I knew it, ah you are a real slut.” The voice chuckled and landed another hit on the blond’s ass. Jace felt his neck heat up at the words and he found himself moving back to the meet the hits from the paddle, not caring if they land on his ass, his stuffed hole or his balls, he just needed more. 

The toy was still vibrating away inside of him; just shy of his prostate and Jace knew he was drooling around the gag and tongue hanging out as the force of the spanks rocked him forward. He knew he must really look like the slut the man kept telling him he was but he didn’t care, he felt amazing and he wanted all of it. 

Jace verbally whined in disappointment when the hits stopped landing on his ass, leaving his rear end throbbing and aching. A warm hand caressed the swell of his ass and tapped at the base of the dildo. 

“You took that so well, I’m rather impressed.” The man commented and Jace silently preened at the twisted praise and his stomach flipped in a pleasing way. 

“However I don’t think you’ve earned the right to orgasm from me tonight, you’re a slut and not all sluts deserve to come.” The man smacked Jace’s ass with his own hand making Jace push back into it eagerly. 

“However I do deserve to come and I bet your other hole is feeling left out today.” The man mused and Jace inhaled sharply through his nose when the man’s cock was pushed into his mouth through the ring gag. Jace gagged around the thick length before he focused and sucked the best he could thanks to the gag. He twisted his tongue over the leaking slit and swallowed convulsively whenever the head of the man’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

“Fuck your mouth is amazing around my cock.” The man praised, hand tight in his blond hair as he fucked into Jace’s warm, open mouth. 

“I’m so close, fucking hell.” The man groaned out in pleasure that made the tips of Jace’s ears burn for some reason. Jace let out a wounded noise when his mouth was suddenly empty and he felt warm liquid land on his face, some landing in his mouth that he swallowed not minding the bitter, saltiness of the unknown man’s cum. 

“Such a good slut, I didn’t even need to tell you to swallow.” The man chuckled as he dragged his spent cock down the side of Jace’s face to smear his cum further. 

“I’m going to release you from your bonds and leave you. Take your time and if you want to know who I am, I left a folded note.” The man whispered in Jace’s ear before biting down on the flesh of Jace’s neck making the blond keen in pleasure. 

Jace let out a soft noise when the cuffs around his ankles and wrists were unlocked along with the collar around his neck and he all but collapsed onto the ground next to the metal bars. 

“Have fun slut,” The man swatted Jace’s ass one last time before Jace heard the door open and close with a click. Jace tore the blindfold off and looked up into the mirror that was there from last time. He looked just as wrecked and used as before, plus a dirtied skirt, stockings and thong. 

Jace breathed deeply and clumsily grabbed the folded paper while reached down to unlatch the cock ring around his cock, the dildo still seated deep inside of him and buzzing against his prostate. 

“Oh!” Jace screamed out in pleasure as his orgasm rushed over him intensely and the words on the paper blurred but he just smiled when he made out the name and number.


	7. [Legends] Gary/Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotforcaptaincold wanted: prequel for the Constantine/Gary fic in DC Mafia AU chapter 21. The first time Constantine fucked Garry (just after he found out Garry is a mole) and featuring Constantine teaching his "baby girl" that he is a girl. Lots of feminization and maybe a little rough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692979/chapters/37605794
> 
> Tags: Dom/sub, Dom Constantine, sub Gary, undercover cop Gary, Mafia Don Constantine, feminization, lingerie kink, dirty talk, name calling, anal fingering, anal sex

“You wanted to see me, Don?” Gary shifted as he stood in Constantine’s private rooms. The man had shed his trench coat from where he was lounging in a chair by the fireplace. 

“You really think I wouldn’t find out?” Constantine raised an eyebrow at Gary who was sweating now.

“Find out what Don?” Gary wet his lips absently. 

“Don’t act dumb, I know you’re a mole.” Constantine snorted and Gary tensed up, eyes darting to the doors and windows in the room for escape routes. 

“I wouldn’t do that luv, I can have you and your family hunted down in days. No, I think we can come to an arrangement that will benefit both of us, well mainly me.” Constantine chuckled as he tossed a wrapped package of clothing to Gary’s feet.

“Put them on and I’ll keep your secret,” Constantine ordered as he poured himself a drink, watching as Gary knelt down and opened the package. Constantine smiled as he watched Gary’s eyes widen and cheeks flush darkly as he lifted up a bright pink thong and matching bralette. 

“I, uh?” Gary rubbed the silk between his fingers, already liking the feeling of it against his skin and his cock gave an interested twitch. 

“Put. Them. On.” Constantine reiterated his order as he leaned back in his chair. 

“No, right here,” Constantine spoke as Gary moved to head towards the en-suite. Gary ducked his head down as he set the bra and panty set down to tug at his tie. Constantine smiled as he watched as Gary stripped, baring his body to the Mafia Don. 

“That’s right, atta girl.” Constantine crooned, getting a tilt of a head from Gary in confusion but Constantine just smiled and jerked his chin at the waiting lingerie. 

Gary took a deep breath as he slipped the bralette on over his head, air exhaling in a soft hiss as the silky fabric rested against his nipples that begun to harden as his arousal began to climb. Gary eased his feet through the leg holes of the neon pink thong and whimpered when the string settled between his ass cheeks and the small amount of fabric at the front covered his slowly filling erection.

“Come over here baby girl,” Constantine ordered as he planted his feet on the ground, creating a place for Gary to stand. Gary flushed not understanding the baby girl comment but he moved until he was between the Don’s legs. 

“Such a pretty thing you are, all dressed up in your sexy lingerie.” Constantine smiled as he roughly cupped Gary’s exposed ass cheeks, squeezing them with a smirk at Gary’s little squeak. 

“Tell me, baby, have you ever had a cock in your pussy?” Constantine circled a dry finger over Gary’s hole.

“Don?” Gary was tenting the front of the thong as a mixture of arousal and confusion filled his body. 

“This is the deal baby girl, you become mine and I will make sure you and your loved ones stay safe. What do you say?” Constantine stated as he applied pressure to Gary’s hole, smirking as a damp spot began to form on the front of the thong. 

“Yes Don, I’ll be yours.” Gary couldn’t deny that he had been crushing on his mark since he first met the blond Mafia Don and that his body was betraying him. If this kept his family safe and if they both got pleasure from this then why would it be bad? Gary had not so normal kinks he had never had a chance to explore and he had a feeling Constantine would touch each of them. 

“Atta girl, now I want you to bend over the table and let me inspect your pretty little pussy.” Constantine patted his thighs and watched with a knowing smirk on his face as Gary blushed brightly but folded himself over the Don’s lap. His arms crossed and face buried in them on the table top, knowing full well what the position was telling Constantine. 

“Such a tight looking pussy, has no one played with you before?” Constantine tugged the tiny string off to the side to get a good view of Gary’s pink pucker. He rubbed over it, watching as the rim trembled under the touches and watched Gary’s cock got hard and strained against the fabric of the thong. 

“Look at how swollen your clit is getting, just from your pussy being touched. Such a naughty girl you are,” Constantine slowly unzipped his own pants to let his erection spring free, extremely turned on by Gary. 

“Don, please.” Gary mewled into his arms as his ears burn with embarrassment and arousal. 

“What’s that baby girl? You want me to use your pussy? You want me to fuck it until it’s gaping and dripping with my cum?” Constantine rose to his feet, pumping his erection with one hand and grabbing lube with another. Gary moaned and shuddered from his place bent over the table as the cool liquid was poured over his hole and slipping down his crack. 

“Look at how slick you are, you’re wet and eager for it aren’t you baby girl?” Constantine smiled as he dragged his cock through the mess of lube on Gary’s ass. 

“Tell me where you want my cock luv,” Constantine ordered and chuckled as Gary slowly reached back and tugged his ass cheek apart and looked over his shoulders. His glasses were skewed on his flushed face and he was slightly drooling, it was a sinful look on the mole but Constantine loved it. 

“Please Don, please put it in me.” Gary panted out and whimpered when Constantine smacked his ass in warning.

“Beg me properly baby girl,” Constantine ordered firmly and Gary groaned quietly before steeling his nerves. 

“Please Don, please fuck my… Pussy.” Gary’s voice hitched and let out a cry as Constantine slammed his cock into Gary’s hole. Gary arched up off the desk with a scream, his vision going gray around the edges as his body shook with pain and pleasure as he was speared open by the Don’s cock. 

“So tight around me, such a good girl.” Constantine crooned as he gripped Gary’s hips tightly as he kept himself still, completely sheathed inside of Gary’s achingly hot hole. 

“Ah, mmhh, ohh.” Gary gasped and keened helpless as he lay against the table, fingers digging into the wood as his cock jerked against the pink thong that was now sticky and wet with his pre-cum. 

“Feels good having a cock inside of you doesn’t it baby? It’s just what you wanted this whole time I bet.” Constantine whispered into Gary’s ear, dragging his nails down Gary’s spine as he gave shallow thrusts into the man below him. 

“Yes, it is, please more Don!” Gary’s eyes rolled up into his head as the head of Constantine’s cock brushed over his prostate. 

“Of course, whatever my baby girl wants.” Constantine smacked Gary’s ass playfully before he set a deep, steady pace moving in and out of Gary’s hole. Lewd squelching noises and skin slapping together filled the room only punctuated by their pleasure-filled moans. 

“Please, please, please.” Gary found himself chanting as he pushed back against the Mafia Don behind him. 

“Tell me what my baby girl wants.” Constantine panted out, feeling his approaching climax nearing. 

“I want to come, please, let me come, Don,” Gary begged as he clenched around the cock inside of him. 

“That’s my girl, begging so prettily while I fuck your pussy open.” Constantine smiled as he drove himself deeper into Gary before staying balls deep in the other man as his cock throbbed and his orgasm rushed over him.

Gary moaned at the feeling of warmth spreading through his body as Constantine came inside of him and let out a cry when the Mafia Don’s hand wrapped around his cock and jerked him off roughly and quickly. Ropes of cum painted the fabric of the thong and Constantine’s hand as Gary came harder than he ever had before in his life. Gary was limp from his place sprawled over the table, head spinning as Constantine tugged out of him and he could feel the Don’s cum sliding down his thighs. 

“You have such a pretty bred pussy now, you’re overflowing with my cum. This is your place now baby girl, my pretty girl.” Constantine crooned almost lovingly as he parted Gary’s ass cheeks to get a better look at Gary’s gaping and cum dripping hole. 

“Yes Don, I’m your pretty girl,” Gary said in a haze but his lips turned up in a smile.


	8. [Shadowhunters] Jace/Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaraphoenix wanted: Royalty AU Prompts Chapter 16 Jagnus - because the world needs more Jagnus, especially tentacle-merman!Magnus? To see how well Jace's hole-training has paid off ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656528/chapters/31561758
> 
> Tags: royalty AU, Prince Jace, Octopus/merman Magnus, tentacle sex, multiple penetrations, anal sex, oral sex, blow job, hole training, creampie, size difference, distension, suspension, orgasm control

“Look at you, my pretty Prince.” Magnus smiled showcasing his razor sharp teeth. Jace’s cheeks slowly bled a light shade of pink as his eyes rolled up in his head, his mouth was slack as two thick purple tentacles thrust in and out, gagging Jace every so often when they pushed to deep. 

“Gagging on my tentacles like that, these are two of my bigger ones as well. I knew you would adjust to taking them over time and you never miss a day of training, my greedy Prince.” Magnus crooned as he ran his webbed fingers through Jace’s floppy blond hair. Magnus then traced where two thin tentacles were hooked into the corners of the Prince’s mouth, holding his mouth wide open. 

Magnus lay back down onto the soft moss of the cave that was now his and Jace’s home. His tentacles were doing all the hard work at the moment; they were keeping Jace suspended above him with strong tentacles wrapped around the blond Prince’s wrists, ankles, and waist. 

“Now let’s see if you can fit three of my bigger tentacles into your gaping hole.” Magnus decided as he slowly palmed his own aching length that was standing tall and proud from his groin.

Jace whined around the tentacles in his mouth as the wet tip of Magnus’ tentacle nudged at his already stuffed full hole, Magnus had already worked two of his larger sized tentacles into the blond Prince. The thin tentacle that was wrapped tightly around Jace’s cock only tightened when a bead of pre-cum escaped from the slit. 

“I remember when my third tentacle couldn’t fit inside of you, look how far you’ve come in your training.” Magnus smiled widely again as he watched as the third tentacle wiggled and pushed until it was fully seated inside of the blond. Meanwhile, the blond swayed above Magnus, moaning and drooling around the tentacles using his mouth and the way his ass was stretched to its limits. 

“I think you can take all of my cock now, what do you think Prince? Do you to take my cock properly?” Magnus asked as he rubbed his hand over Jace’s distended stomach, feeling his own tentacles shifting and moving inside of him, fucking the pretty blond Prince senseless. Jace moaned his agreement from around the tentacles filling every inch of his mouth. 

“That’s what I thought,” Magnus one by one tugged his tentacles out of Jace’s ass, leaving him wet and gaping. The tentacles around the Prince’s limbs moved Jace around so his arms and legs were bent and pulled back behind him, exposing him and then slowly, ever so slowly lowering the Prince down onto Magnus’ thick, purple colored ridged cock. Jace wailed around the single tentacle in his mouth that was there now just to keep his mouth full. Magnus moaned as he felt Jace’s body clench around his length, he watched as inch by inch of his massive cock disappeared into the Prince. Magnus grinned widely when finally; finally his cock was fully sheathed inside of the blond human. 

“I’m proud of you my pretty Prince, you finally, after all, this time managed to take every inch of my cock. You can feel it deep inside of you I bet, god look at you.” Magnus moaned as he ran his hand over the slight bulge of Jace’s stomach, feeling his own cock through the soft skin there. Jace squirmed a bit only forcing Magnus’ deeper into him. Magnus teasingly ran his hand up and down Jace’s bound cock, it was flushed an angry red and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. 

“I suppose you’ve earned this orgasm pretty Prince.” Magnus decided and the thin yet strong tentacle lifted away from Jace’s cock and Magnus watched as the blond Prince screamed out his release as a surprising amount of cum spurted from the human’s cock. Jace went limp in the hold Magnus’ tentacles had on him and his head lolled to the side, the thick tentacle still in his mouth even with his eyes closed. 

Magnus began to slowly thrust up into the blond, rousing him from the light state of unconsciousness that he had fallen into. Jace’s eyes opened and he began to moan and suck at the tentacle again unable to help himself. 

“So greedy, that’s one of the things I love about you, my pretty Prince.” Magnus smiled as he kept up his fast pace and upward thrusts into the blond that was sitting on his cock. 

Jace leaned forward, letting the tentacles take his weight as he pushed down to meet Magnus’ thrusts, his cock already beginning to harden up again. 

“I love how eager you are for it, I should really just keep you impaled on my cock all day long and then maybe it will satisfy you.” Magnus mused and Jace keened helplessly as he bounced himself the best he could up and down on his lover’s cock. 

“Do you want me to come in you, Prince?” Magnus inquired feeling his own climax fast approaching, unable to stave it off any longer. Finally being fully sheathed inside of his human love had been testing his willpower. Jace nodded wildly, still unable to talk with his mouth full and his cock fully erect once again. 

“That’s my Prince, always so greedy.” Magnus crooned as he gripped Jace’s hips firmly and drove himself up into Jace as deeply as he could. Jace wailed and arched his back as he felt Magnus’ cum empty into him; his length was still throbbing from deep inside of the human whose cock was dripping his own release. 

“How do you feel?” Magnus asked as he held his arms out to catch Jace’s falling body when his tentacles retracted completely. 

“Wrung out in the best way possible, love you Mags. Gonna take a nap now.” Jace murmured as he planted a messy kiss on Magnus’ lips before burying his face in the other’s neck with a content sigh.


	9. [Sherlock] Sherlock/John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: A sequel to the one with Female Sherlock getting fucked by John in an alleyway with ripped pantyhose? Maybe what happened when they get back home, not the promised bath because she clearly limped on the way back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576199/chapters/26132400
> 
> Tags: genderbend, female Sherlock Holmes, dirty talk, pantyhose kink, creampie, vaginal sex, rough sex, Dom/sub, Dom John, sub Sherlock

John sighed when he locked the door to their shared flat behind him and turned to face Sherlock who was pressing her thighs together, cheeks flushed. 

“I know you tried to walk normally on the way home, but I clearly saw you limping a few times. That means no bath for you tonight,” John sighed sounding disappointed and Sherlock wet her lips as she throbbed under her skirt and very obviously felt a globe of John’s cum slide down her thigh.

“I’m sorry Sir, I really tried but you filled me to the brim and all I can feel is you running down my thighs.” Sherlock knew how to get John in the mood and if she wasn’t going to come on his fingers tonight then she was going to come on his cock as he pounded her again. 

“You’re truly a slut, get into the bedroom and I’ll see you get what is coming to you,” John ordered, landing a hard smack to her ass. Sherlock let out a small yelp as she jolted a bit as her cheeks burned as she hurried towards their bedroom, the action allowing more of John’s cum to run down her thighs. 

Sherlock wiggled and adjusted herself so she was face down on their bed, arms wrapped around her pillow as she waited, heart, beating in her chest intensely. 

“Cheeky thing, assuming what position I’m going to fuck you in tonight,” John commented as he took in her position on the bed and settled on the bed. His thighs bracketing her pressed together thighs and pushed her skirt up to bunch up around her waist. John reached down and used his thumbs to pull her drenched pussy lips apart, licking his lips at the sight of her used cunt still leaking his cum. 

“I fucked you pretty good in that alley didn’t I slut?” John commented as he released her folds and unzipped his pants, his cock already hard at the sight of her cum filled cunt. 

“Yes you did Sir,” Sherlock murmured as she turned her head to the side to rest her cheek on the pillow. 

“And I’m going to do it again, you leaked way too much of my cum, I need to fill you up again,” John whispered darkly as he took his cock in hand and shoved himself into Sherlock’s soaked cunt. Sherlock let out a loud cry, trying to spread her legs wider but her ruined and cum stained pantyhose wouldn’t let her as John’s hard length drove the breath of out of her with every thrust of his hips. 

“Who says cum isn’t good lube,” John laughed breathlessly as he rocked his hips, watching as his cock disappeared into his girlfriend’s wet folds, his cum bubbling and being pushed out of her with each of his thrusts. He watched as her ass bounced as he fucked into her and he swatted the jiggling globes before leaned forward. He planted his hands on either side of her head and drove himself deeper into her welcoming hole. 

“Tell me how much you like it slut, how much you like having my cock pounding into you,” John growled into Sherlock’s ear, smirking when she let out a moan of arousal and gave a full body shudder around his cock. 

“I, I love it Sir, thank you for fucking me like the slut I am.” Sherlock panted out as she pushed back against John wantonly. 

‘That’s what I like to hear slut,” John kissed her cheek with a loud smacking noise before straightening up and snapped his hips forward again. Sherlock let out a wail as she dug her fingers into the pillow as she panted for air as she took everything John was giving her. 

“Gonna come in you again, my precious little cum dump.” John groped Sherlock’s ass, kneading the soft flesh as the room was filled with the sounds of wet flesh slapping and balls hitting against her cum dripping pussy and their groans of pleasure mingling together. 

“What are you slut?” John tangled his hand in her dark hair and yanked her up so her back was violently arched. 

“Your cum dump Sir, only yours!” Sherlock gasped out as she clenched up around his throbbing cock and let out a scream when John reached down and pinched her engorged clit. Her body shook and her vision faded as she squirted around John’s cock and collapsed onto the bed gasping for air. John groaned as he rutted against Sherlock’s clenching cunt before he emptying another load of his cum into her pussy. John licked his lips when he tugged his spent cock out of her and stared at the sight of her messy pussy, overflowing with his cum, still looking dirty as hell with those ripped pantyhose. 

“That’s my good little cum slut,” John crooned as he stroked her hair, kissing her cheek again. 

“Thank you, Sir, it feels so good inside of me.” Sherlock slurred, eyes hazy and body sore in all the right ways. 

“You look good with my cum inside of you. Tell you what, let’s stay here for a bit and then we take that bath hm?” John settled on the bed and tugged her head onto his lap, stroking her hair soothingly. 

“Yes, good, thank you, Sir.” Sherlock hummed absently as she closed her eyes and sank into the sensations flowing through her body.


	10. [The Flash] Hartley/Reverb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: DC School AU Prompts chapter 22 Hartley Rathaway/ Reverb continuation. Jock!Reverb sneaks into Cheerleader!Hartley's bedroom and wakes him up. Rerveb then tortures Hartley with orgasm delay with Hartley progressively getting louder and louder in his begging for his orgasm offering a variety of things to Revrb in exchange for his orgasm. Any other things you want to add I'm all for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224689/chapters/34465448
> 
> Tags: Cheerleader Hartley, quarterback Reverb, nipple play, slut shaming, over-sensitized sex, anal fingering, anal sex, facial, light bondage, orgasm denial, rough sex

Hartley smacked his lips as he slowly surfaced from sleep; his body was warm even with the odd prickle of Goosebumps decorating his skin. There was a pleasant wet warmth around his cock and his arms sort of hurt. Hartley forced his eyes open; surprised to see everything was in focus as his glasses were on his face. 

“Reverb?” Hartley blinked in surprise to find the jock on his stomach between his legs, mouth wrapped around the blond’s cock. 

“Morning my slutty little cheerleader,” Reverb smirked as he flicked his tongue over the tip of Hartley’s erection. 

“Wha, how did you get in my dorm?” Hartley tried to sit up but he found that his uniform ties were wrapped around his ankles and wrists, keeping him tied spread eagle on his own bed completely naked. 

“Is that what you really want to know right now?” Reverb chuckled as he dragged his index finger down the length of Hartley’s bobbing cock. 

“What are you going to do with me?” Hartley found his confusion was giving way to arousal. 

“I’m going to take you to that edge over and over until you’re begging me for it.” Reverb’s voice was dark and lusty causing Hartley to shiver as a bead of pre-cum oozed from the slit of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Hartley whimpered as Reverb dragged his tongue up the underside of his cock, tracing a vein with the tip of his tongue. 

“I knew you would be a talker and I bet a screamer, I couldn’t have the team hear that before but tonight I’m going to savor your voice as it breaks with need.” Reverb promised as he sucked at Hartley’s balls with just enough pressure to make the blond squirm. 

“Feels good right?” Reverb asked as he sucked at the tender skin of Hartley’s thighs, leaving little marks behind as he went. Hartley mewled at the feeling of Reverb’s teeth against his skin and his cock jumped again. 

“Reverb,” Hartley tugged uselessly at the ties around his wrists and ankles but they held fast and the best he could do was writhe and arch off the bed. Reverb just chuckled and blew on Hartley’s cock, watching it bob and throb. Reverb backed off and sat up on his heels to look down at the panting blond, he reached down and pinched the hard nubs of the other student’s nipple.

“Oh!” Hartley keened at the odd yet pleasing sensation of Reverb’s fingers on his chest and the feeling of his orgasm drifting away from him. 

“That’s my little slut, of course, you like having your nipples played with.” Reverb chuckled as he rolled and tweaked the small nubs watching as they grew red and puffy under his fingers. 

“Reverb,” Hartley squirmed under Reverb’s fingers, his cock still hard and heavy between his legs. 

“Tell me what my little slut wants, do you want me to play with your little cock again?” Reverb crooned as he pinched the blond’s nipples between his fingernails earning a gasp from Hartley.

“Tell me slut, I want to hear you beg for it.” Reverb ordered and Hartley’s eyes rolled up into his head as he keened. 

“Please, please play with my cock.” Hartley turned his head to the side, panting into his arm as he jerked his hips upwards. 

“That’s my greedy slut,” Reverb patted Hartley’s thigh as he cupped the blond’s balls with one hand and with his other hand he slowly dragged the pad of his index finger up and down the hard length. 

“Reverb, please, I need it.” Hartley sobbed into his arm as he humped up into the air helplessly, the single finger running up and down his cock was driving him insane and the tight pressure on his balls was only adding to his arousal. 

“What would you give for your orgasm, tell me slut.” Reverb licked his lips as he took in the sight of Hartley all but falling apart below him. 

“Anything, please, please. I would let you use me as your team’s cum dump whenever you want, I would let you parade me around as your personal cum slut, please, just let me come.” Hartley felt a few tears hot on his cheeks as he begged, not even sure what he was saying at this point, all he could focus on was the overpowering need to come. 

“You’re a proper slut aren’t you, I’ll have to get you a collar and leash to show everyone whose slut you are. You can come, but only after I finish inside of your greedy fuck hole.” Reverb grinned as he tugged himself out of his boxers, standing erect and Hartley parted his legs eagerly. Reverb yanked on the loose ends of the ties around Hartley’s ankles and pulled the blond’s legs up and out so his ass was slightly raised up off the mattress. 

“So eager for cock, I should have known from the way you took the team’s cum in the locker room before.” Reverb laughed as he pushed the head of his cock into Hartley who was still loose from their time in the locker room earlier that night. Hartley gripped the ties around his wrists tightly, mouth going slack as pressure built up in his stomach until it faded as Reverb sheathed himself completely into his sore, used hole. 

“That’s the look I wanted to see,” Reverb grinned as he shifted his hips just enough to get a better angle before he tugged out of Hartley’s body just enough to be able to slam back into him. Hartley all but wailed as he planted his feet on either side of Reverb, toes curling into the sheets as he was pushed down into the mattress as Reverb fucked into him. Reverb was moaning freely, but he was barely heard over Hartley babbling and crying out as his cock ached with the need to come. His head was spinning and vision going blurry as he took everything Reverb was giving him and he began to crave more, harder, anything. 

Reverb grinned like a feral wolf as he buried himself deep into Hartley’s body, cock pulsing a few times before he coated the blond’ walls with his seed. Reverb moaned as he allowed Hartley to milk his cock before he withdrew, smirking at the sight of his cum flooding out of Hartley’s gaping hole and down his thighs and onto the bed below. 

“Does my slutty cheerleader want to come now?” Reverb dragged the tip of his fingernail over the wet head of Hartley’s cock. 

“Yes, yes, please, please!” Hartley pleaded, cheeks and eyes wet with tears by this point and his whole body arched suddenly when Reverb gave his cock two solid pumps. Hartley’s mouth opened in a soundless wail and his eyes rolled up into his head, the intensity of his orgasm knocking him out. 

“That’s my little slut,” Reverb crooned as he untied Hartley’s wrists and tugged the unconscious blond onto his chest, curling around him possessively.


	11. [Final Fantasy XV] Noctis/Prompto + Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: School AU. chapter 8 Ignis/Noctis? This time Ignis is driving Noctis and prompto home and Ignis has Noctis suck prompto off in the back seat? prompto being very on board and submissive giving Ignis the idea he would do well with Gladio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059707
> 
> Tags: Dom/sub, Dom Ignis, sub Noctis, sub Prompto, canon verse, car sex, oral sex, blow job, swallowing, Prince Noctis, Advisor Ignis, commoner Prompto, cumslut Noctis

“How did the test go today?” Ignis asked the two teens who were making themselves comfortable in the back seat of the car, the windows tinted to hide the Prince from the sight of the public. 

“We both aced it!” Prompto smiled brightly in reply. 

“It was thanks to Prom if it wasn’t for our studying sessions I’m not sure I would have passed.” Noctis explained, eyes making contact with Ignis’ in the rearview mirror.

“You're making me blush Noct,” Prompto ducked his head shyly, a flush bright on his pale, freckled cheeks.

“I think Prompto deserves some sort of reward for all his hard work, do you not agree Highness?” Ignis looked up at the mirror again to see Prompto’s head snap up, eyes widening when Noctis basically draped himself over the blond’s lap. 

“I think so too, what do you say Prom? Will you let me reward you?” Noctis purred at Prompto, eyes dark with lust as he stared into Prompto’s wide eyes. 

“Uh I mean, huh?” Prompto squeaked and let out a stuttered gasp when Noctis groped the front of his pants. 

“It’s fine Prompto, Noctis rather enjoys having a cock filling his mouth,” Ignis commented casually and Prompto whimpered at the words. 

“He’s not wrong Prom, will you let me reward you?” Noctis crooned as he dragged his lips up the arc of the blond’s throat. 

“Y-Yeah, if Ignis says its okay then yeah go ahead,” Prompto swallowed as he looked at where Ignis was sitting in the driver's seat. 

Noctis eyes lit up and he twisted his body around so he was kneeling between his best friend’s legs. Prompto squeaked at the new position and the way the Prince’s fingers were quick and steady as they opened his belt and unzipped his school issue pants. 

Prompto dug his fingers into the leather of the car seat below him, feet planted firmly on the floor of the car. Prompto’s eyes were blown wide and his breathing coming in short pants as Noctis tugged his half hard cock out of his boxers. Noctis waited until his and Prompto’s eyes made contact before swallowing the blond’s cock down to the root in a practiced move. 

Ignis looked up into the rearview mirror at the cry Prompto gave and felt his lips twitch up at the sight of Prompto’s face awash in pleasure and mouth slack with his eyes closed. His slender fingers were hesitantly tangled in Noctis’ dark hair, not so much holding him in place more like keeping himself grounded. Ignis felt a familiar flare of arousal at the sight of the Prince’s head bobbing between his best friend’s legs as lewd slurping noises and whimpering groans from Prompto filled the car. 

“Noct, I don’t think I can hold on much longer.” Prompto groaned out, fingers running through Noctis’ hair as his hips jerked up, forcing his cock further down Noctis’ throat. 

“Come in his mouth, he loves it,” Ignis spoke up as Noctis took every inch of Prompto’s cock into his mouth before his nose brushed against the blond pubic hair at Prompto’s groin. 

Prompto let out a cry, body arching up off the car seat as his head fell back as his face went slack with bliss. Noctis eagerly swallowed down every last drop of his best friend’s hot cum, it was a different taste than Ignis’ but it was just as good. 

Noctis lewdly let Prompto’s cock slip from between his lips before giving light kitten licks up and down the spent length before sitting back next to Prompto, his own pants tented but Ignis gave him no instructions about taking care of himself so he did nothing. 

“You know Prompto, Gladio is going to be coming over tonight…” Noctis said quietly as he tucked his best friend’s cock back into his pants. Ignis smiled to himself as the Prince voiced the idea Ignis had been toying with for the past little while.

“Yeah?” Prompto let his head loll over to look at Noctis whose face was flush and drops of cum staining his lips still. 

“I know you have a crush on him and trust me he feels the same, how about you two spend some time together tonight while I have fun with Ignis?” Noctis suggests as he rested their heads together as they absently curled around each other in the back seat. 

“Okay, yeah I can do that.” Prompto agreed still out of it from his intense orgasm. Ignis just smiled as he pulled into the parking garage of the building Noctis lived in. The sight of the two curled together in the back seat was arousing and if Gladio and Prompto worked out as well as Ignis believes they will then soon the four will be able to have some real fun.


	12. [Thor] Loki/Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Prequel to the marvel mafia AU chapter 4 where it's Loki/Thor/warriors three with Loki as a thief who is now Thor's sub. In the prequel I want it to be loki/Thor. With it being Loki's first day of training. Thor trains him in feminization with cross dressing and verbal feminization. rough mirror sex where Loki can see what a good girl he is and how much his pussy can take and Thor doesn't let Loki cum. Instead he let's Loki have a ruined orgasm and Loki's begging the entire time. Plus anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel To: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805104/chapters/37655375
> 
> Tags: Dom/sub, Dom Thor, sub Loki, sub training, dirty talk, feminization, lingerie kink, bondage, mirror sex, creampie, anal sex, ruined orgasm, hand job, deep-throat training, dildo gag

“Are you ready to begin your new training to become my personal slut?” Thor asked as he double-checked the cuffs that were wrapped around Loki’s wrists, keeping his arms above his head but thankfully his feet were evenly balanced on the floor. 

Loki couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of him and the tall blond man whose reflection was in the mirror that was standing in front of them. He was wearing a pale green sheer bralette with a matching thong that barely covered his cock that was bulging against the thin fabric.

“I asked you a question girl,” Thor reprimanded with a slap on Loki’s ass. Loki gasped out at the sharp sting and the way his cock twitched at being called a girl, it was strange but Loki found his blood beginning to heat up with arousal. 

“Yes Sir,” Loki replied remembering what the Mafia Don had ordered him to call from that moment on. 

“Good, now open that pretty mouth of yours.” Thor stepped into Loki’s line of sight and Loki looked up at him with dark eyes as he parted his lips. Loki made a muffled noise when the Don shoved two of his thick fingers into his mouth, opening them wide and pressing them against the back of Loki’s throat. Loki gagged around the blond’ fingers and he could feel drool slipping down his chin. 

“Pathetic that you still have a gag reflex, don’t worry I’ll work that out of you girl,” Thor mused as he pulled his fingers out of Loki’s mouth and wiped them dry on the dark-haired man’s cheek. Loki swallowed down a whimper at the action and his eyes went wide when Thor held up a dildo gag with a smirk on his lips.

“Open up slut,” Thor crooned mockingly as he pushed the decent sized dildo into Loki’s mouth and roughly locked the gag into place so Loki’s mouth was stretched wide around the toy. 

“This is a good look for you, every good girl should have at least one of their holes filled at a time.” Thor traced Loki’s face, feeling where the dildo was resting inside of Loki’s mouth with that same smirk on his face. 

“Now keep your eyes on that mirror, I want you to see how good of a girl you are and much your little pussy can take am I understood?” Thor unzipped his pants as he spoke, slicking his thick and long length up with lube. Loki nodded, eyes flicking between the blond’s cock and his reflection in the mirror. Thor nodded to himself as he stood behind Loki; he took his cock in hand and began to rub the fat head up and down Loki’s crack, feeling the string of the thong digging against his sensitive cock. 

Loki shuddered at the feeling of the Mafia Don’s cock pressing against his ass, his own cock forming a dark spot at the front of his thong obscenely. Loki’s lips were slightly burning from the intense stretch, the dildo was just shy of hitting the back of his throat and he was forced to breathe through his nose loudly as he adjusted to having his mouth completely full. 

Loki made a muffled noise as he was pushed forward a bit by Thor taking the back of his thong and tugging it to rest against Loki’s right ass cheek, sending a little sting from where the string snapped against his skin. Thor reached down and dipped the tips of his thumbs into Loki’s already wet with lube hole and tugged the rim wide, grinning when the pucker widened with no resistance. He knew he would be able to push right in with no issues but he wanted to make sure Loki knew his place with him now. 

“I wish you could see how wet and lose your pussy is already, I haven’t even touched you and you’re already so wet and ready to be fucked. Such a dirty girl you are, but that’s okay that what turns a good girl into a slut and that is exactly what you are.” Thor explained as he shoved two of his fingers into Loki’s hole and twisted them around in just the right way. 

Loki cried out from behind the gag at the sudden feeling of Thor fingering him, he watched his cheeks turn red at the words and his eyes go dark with lust while drool began to coat his chin from around the gag. The wet head of his cock was now peeking past the waistband of his panties while his nipples strained against the sheer fabric covering them as his body reacted to everything Thor was doing. Loki never thought he had ever been this aroused and he loved it, he never thought being turned into a Mafia Don’s girl/slut would be so fulfilling and arousing but here he was and he wanted more. 

“You’re still so tight around my fingers, what a tight little cunt you have. I can’t wait to watch as I spread you open on my cock.” Thor pulled his wet fingers out of Loki’s hole and stroked himself once, twice and then lined himself up with Loki’s ready hole. Loki watched Thor over his shoulder, body thrumming with arousal and his eyes rolled up into his head as he let out another muffled moan when Thor pushed into him suddenly, not stopping until his large cock was fully inside of Loki’s body. 

“Fucking hell, yeah that’s right slut, tighten that pussy of yours up around my cock,” Thor grunted as he grabbed onto Loki’s hips and began to fuck the other in earnest. Loki wailed and gasped the best he could from behind the dildo gag as he was rocked forward in his bondage. He curled his fingers around the cuffs on his wrists as he hung on while he took every thrust Thor gave into him. 

“You saw and now feel how big I am, now you understand how much your slutty little cunt can take baby girl.” Thor purred as he bit and nipped at Loki’s bare throat and shoulders. Loki couldn’t stop himself from looking down and he whimpered behind the dildo at the sight of Thor’s massive cock sliding in and out of him, he really could take quite a lot because the Mafia Don was not even remotely small. 

“You see now don’t you girl? You understand how sloppy and lose your pussy is to be able to take every inch of me?” Thor asked, that same smirk on his face. Loki nodded behind his gag and his whole body shook when Thor palmed his cock through the soft fabric of the thong. 

“That’s a good girl, now I’m going to allow you to come, gonna let your little clitty squirt for me.” Thor crooned as he stroked Loki over the thong while he kept thrusting into him from behind. Loki whined behind the gag, relieved that he was going to get some release, the way Thor’s cock was pounding into him was already putting him so close to that edge that he was honestly surprised he hadn’t come yet. 

“Well, dribble is more like, after all, I can’t let a dirty slutty girl like you come without ruining it,” Thor whispered in Loki’s ear and Loki’s eyes went wide but it was too late. Loki felt his orgasm being pulled out of him at the same exact same moment, Thor removed his hand and pulled his cock out of Loki leaving his body shaking and clenching around nothing. 

Loki let out a muffled sob as he hung his head, only to watch as his thong became damp as his release dribbled out of his trapped cock. Thor was petting his hair almost soothingly as he watched as Loki’s cock dripped helplessly and hole clenched just as helplessly. 

“That’s my good girl, I bet you liked that, only the best for what mine.” Thor crooned as he jerked himself off, making sure to have his cock lined up with Loki’s ass. Loki’s head bobbed as a tear slipped down his cheek at the way his desire was unsatisfied and satisfied in a twisted way. Thor pushed the head of his cock into Loki’s hole and finished himself off, crying out his own orgasm as he filled Loki with his cum. 

“There we go, my good girl always gets her pussy filled with my cum.” Thor tucked himself away as he watched his cum drip from Loki’s open hole. Loki whined behind the gag and Thor patted his cheek. 

“Don’t worry girl, we’ll have plenty of time to train you up before I share you with my friends,” Thor promised and Loki found himself shivering but in anticipation this time and he found himself looking forward to more of the Mafia Don’s training.


	13. [Shadowhunters] Jace/Simon/Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaraphoenix wanted: Prostitution/Alpha/Beta/Omega Tumblr Prompts Chapter 8 Simon/Jace/Raphael... I just want more of THAT please?? Like. Please gimme a sequel of more good alpha vampire doms and praise and coddling of Jace? Maybe some outside the bedroom coddling and praise? Jace being spoiled by his vamps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420029/chapters/30777621
> 
> Tags: Omega Jace, Alpha Simon, Alpha Asexual Raphael, Alpha/Beta/Omega, praise kink, Dom/sub, Dom Simon, Dom Raphael, sub Jace, blood drinking, butt plug, light breeding kink, knotting

“How are you feeling love?” Simon asked as he gently brushed Jace’s blond hair back away from his flushed face. 

“Full, in a good way,” Jace reassured the Alpha who was currently knotted inside of him. 

“You look so pretty like this, all fucked out and stuck on my knot.” Simon crooned as he nuzzled Jace’s neck, licking over his and Raphael’s bite marks that showed Jace as theirs. 

“Drink, I know how much you need it after this.” Jace’s voice was drowsy but he was fully relaxed as Simon’s fangs skimmed the skin of his neck. 

“I won’t, I already drank from you tonight. I won’t risk you just to state my thirst.” Simon shook his head and pursed his lips closed. 

“Hmm,” Jace hummed as he absently put his hand on his slightly swelling stomach, Simon knotting and pumping him full of cum was the cause of it. 

“Here, I brought you both something to drink.” Raphael stepped into the bedroom, holding a glass of juice for Jace and some blood for Simon. 

“You are amazing,” Jace smiled at his other Alpha as he made grabby hands at the glass. Raphael just rolled his eyes at the childish motion from their Omega but handed over the glasses nonetheless. 

“I’m stealing our pretty Omega when your knot goes down,” Raphael stated as he stroked his fingers through Jace’s hair, pleased when the Shadowhunter leaned into his touch easily. 

“He’s insatiable, I’m exhausted and I didn’t think that was possible anymore,” Simon said dramatically making Jace elbow him playfully. 

“That’s why you love me,” Jace said with a slight huff that was taken away when Raphael leaned down and kissed him lovingly. Simon moaned as his knot deflated, cum rushing out of Jace. Simon got just a few glances of the Omega’s cum filled, gaping hole before Raphael scooped their Omega up and sped into the lavish en-suite attached to their room. 

“How does the plug feel?” Raphael asked a few minutes later when they were both naked and settled into the soaker tub in the bathroom. 

“Good, really good.” Jace hummed as he reached down between his legs to feel around the edge of the plug Raphael had handed him before the two sank into the tub together. Both the Alpha’s knew their Omega liked to feel full and accommodated that need whenever possible. 

“This is nice,” Jace sighed as he rested fully against the Alpha vampire behind him, cradled in Raphael’s bent legs and he picked up one of the vampire’s hands with his own and played with the slender, cold fingers. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around much lately,” Raphael murmured into the soft blond hair of their Omega. 

“I understand, being Alpha of the New York vampire clan is a lot of work and I had things to do at the Institute. No harm was done, we are here now after all.” Jace brushed off Raphael’s concern and felt the Alpha behind him smile against his hair. 

“Alpha, will you bite me?” Jace tilted his head, exposing his neck to the vampire behind him. 

“Simon already fed from you today,” Raphael’s fangs itched to sink into his marked side of Jace’s throat but he didn’t know how much Simon had taken during their time together. 

“He didn’t take that much, I want you to Alpha, I want to feel connected with you.” Jace drew patterns on Raphael’s skin as he spoke. 

“Just a bit,” Raphael warned as he caved, unable to refuse their Omega when he sounded like that. Jace made a pleased keening noise as Raphael lifted his right wrist up to his mouth and eased his fangs into the delicate skin. 

Jace let out a moan as he sank deeper into the tub as the euphoric feeling of one of his Alpha’s drinking his blood washed over his every sense. Jace sighed happily as he let his head loll against Raphael’s collarbone and slipped into his pleasure, feeling Raphael’s lips against his wrist and Simon’s cum filling him he was content and safe. They spoiled him so and Jace wouldn’t give it up for anything.


	14. [shadowhunters] Maia/Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: continuation prompt - royalty AUs chapter 56 (Maia/Jace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673728/chapters/37732370
> 
> Tags: Mafia AU, Mafia Don Maia, civilian Jace, femdom, strap-on, pegging, anal sex

“Just relax Jace, don’t you trust me?” Maia ran her fingers feather light down the blond’s cheek. 

“I do trust you, Maia, you know that.” Jace shuddered against the teasing touch; he eyed the thick black strap-on that was sticking out obscenely from Maia’s crotch where it was harnessed to her hips. 

“You can take it, Jace, you have taken it before.” Maia reminded her lover as she slowly slicked up the dildo with lots of lube. 

“I know but I’ve ahem, never ridden it as you want me to tonight,” Jace admitted as he felt his ass clench up on reflex, he was gaping and leaking lube from where Maia opened him up expertly for the past hour. 

“If it’s too much you know you just have to tell me and we’ll stop, but I know you can do it, Jace.” Maia leaned up and kissed the blond gently as she smoothes her hands up Jace’s thighs, tugging at his hips a bit to urge him to come closer. 

“I have an idea, place your legs here, yes like that and now lay down and hold onto my legs.” Maia guided until Jace was flat on his back, feet planted on either side of her hips and his hands curled tightly on her thighs as she gripped his. The position pressed Jace’s rim against the head of the dildo and he keened as Maia slowly pushed up into him until her hips were flush with his ass. 

“There you go Jace, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Maia smoothed her hands up his thighs to slowly pump his erection that was lying on his stomach completely erect. 

“So big, I can feel it so deep inside of me.” Jace moaned out, his head dropping against the mattress below him as his chest heaved up and up down as he adjusted to the girth of the dildo inside of him. 

“Feels amazing doesn’t it Jace?” Maia smiled as she ran her hand over his stomach, feeling a slight bulge from where the dildo was seated inside of him. 

“Y-Yeah,” Jace panted as he dug his fingers into her thighs before he slowly lifted his hips before dropping them, keening at the feeling. 

“Go on Jace, fuck yourself on my cock.” Maia crooned loving the way Jace whimpered, cheeks darkening and his cock twitched. Jace lifted himself up again and then back down, he set a rather fast pace and Maia found herself moaning at the sight of Jace riding the dildo eagerly, moaning and whimpering as he did so. 

“If you’re good and come on my cock, I’ll let you finger me until I come.” Maia encouraged and moaned when Jace pushed himself down onto her strap-on harder than before. Maia gave some aid by lifting his thighs up with her hands and the room was filled with the sounds of Jace fucking himself up and down on her strap-on, gasping and moaning needily. 

“Look at you, you’re so close I can tell. Come on Jace, I want to see you come on my cock.” Maia by now knew the signs of when Jace was close to coming. 

“Maia, oh fuck!” Jace cried out, hands falling off of Maia’s thighs and he gripped the sheets below him tightly as he worked himself back down onto the thick dildo that was now pushing against his prostate. Maia moaned at the sight of Jace suddenly screaming out, body arching and cock spurting out strings of cum across his chest. 

Jace collapsed on the bed, gasping for air and vision going spotty as he lay there limply, still impaled on Maia’s strap-on. Maia shifted slowly, easing the blond off of her strap-on. The Mafia Don tossed her strap-on off to the side and stripped off the rest of her clothes in order to curl up next to Jace. She propped herself up on her elbows and leaned down just enough to press their lips together. Jace hummed into their kiss, lifting a hand up to tangle in her curls to hold her closer. 

Maia shifted his hand from her hair down between her breasts to rest at her wet pussy. Jace got the idea even with how out of it he was thanks to his orgasm. Maia moaned into Jace’s mouth as he pushed a finger into her wet cunt with ease. 

“You got so wet just from watching me,” Jace murmured when their kiss broke and she let her head loll back as she moaned as he pumped his finger in and out of her, adding a second one with ease.

“What can I say? You’re fucking beautiful when you ride my cock.” Maia teased as she dragged her fingers through his floppy hair, tugging his face down to her neck. Jace happily sucked at the soft skin of her neck as he hooked his fingers just so to make her moan happily. 

“You look the same when you ride my fingers or my cock,” Jace commented as he cupped one of her breasts as he rubbed his thumb over her clit and spread his fingers wide inside of her pussy. 

“Mmm,” Maia moaned as she humped against this fingers, loving the way they felt inside of her and her thighs were wet with her own arousal. 

“Come on Miss Mafia Boss, come on my fingers,” Jace whispered low and husky in her ear as he pinched her nipple and pressed his thumb hard against her clit. Maia grabbed his shoulders on reflex as she cried out in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, coating Jace’s hands and her own lower body with her cum. 

Jace captured her lips again as he slowly stroked her through her orgasm before withdrawing his fingers to cuddle Maia closer to him. He was content to stay like this until being boss called Maia away from him and his safe house again.


	15. [Legends] Ray/Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ofstarlightandbows wanted: sequel to the john/ray school d/s prompt. john shows rays the joy of prostate milking. john has ray strapped down and bent over a bench while he uses various objects on ray to come him come over and over again just by toying with his prostate. john praises him and encrouages him and its only till ray is coming dry and is a begging and sobbing mess that john fucks him firmly but slowly. aftercare and snuggling is good too along with maybe some hair grabbing while john is fucking him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224689/chapters/34341767
> 
> Tags: Professor Dom Constantine, student sub Ray, Dom/sub, sub training, gentle Dom Constantine, prostate milking, sex toys, anal sex, hair pulling, bondage, breeding bench, aftercare

“Comfortable Ray?” Constantine asked curiously as he lubed up the rather large prostate massager. 

“Feels odd Professor but a good odd,” Ray commented as he wiggled his fingers and toes from his place where he was bent over and tied to a padded bench. His head was hanging down giving him a perfect view of his own erection. 

“Let me know if being upside down like this is too much for you,” Constantine warned seriously and he knew that Ray was surprisingly good with not pushing his own limits. 

“I will, so what lesson do we have for today?” Ray asked curiously even as he let out a soft moan when Constantine rubbed cool lube against his hole, slipping a finger in and out of him just to loosen up his rim. 

“I’m going to introduce you to the joys of prostate massages and milking,” Constantine said smugly as he eased the tip of the toy into Ray, pleased at the little moan Ray gave as the prostate massager settled into place right against his prostate. 

“How does that feel?” Constantine asked after he switched on the toy, watching it bounce a bit from its place inside of Ray’s now clenching hole. 

“Intense but in a good way Professor,” Ray’s words were more like a sigh as he seemed to settle against the cuffs that were keeping his wrists and ankles tied to the legs of the bench. His toes flexing and barely skimming against the floor below as his hips began to move on their own. 

Constantine hummed as he gripped the toy and began to slowly pump it in and out of Ray’s widening hole, he twisted and pushed it just right making sure it hit against Ray’s prostate repeatedly. Ray was moaning loudly by the time his first orgasm slowly reared up, overtaking his senses and he watched with half-lidded eyes as his cock spurted ropes of cum onto the underside of the bench as his body shuddered as his prostate was assaulted with the massager. 

“Good, that’s very good Ray.” Constantine praised as he rubbed at the small of Ray’s back as he watched the other man come and gasp for air. Constantine eased the wet toy out of Ray’s clenching hole with a knowing smile on his face as he picked up a fingertip vibrator, attaching it to the tip of his right index finger. 

“You ready for another prostate orgasm Ray?” Constantine asked curiously as he ran his hand over the other’s balls and down the underside of his half soft cock. 

“Yes Professor,” Ray breathed out, pushing back into Constantine’s hand the best he could with the way he was tied over the bench. 

“That’s a good boy,” Constantine praised as he edged his finger with the vibrator into Ray’s body, he made sure the tip of his finger was pressed against Ray’s prostate before switching on the vibrator. Ray let out a shocked cry; body arching at the sudden and intense vibrations that were focused directly on his prostate that he had no idea was so sensitive. 

“This feels good doesn’t it luv?” Constantine smiled as he made small circles on the sensitive nub, watching as Ray shivered and began to hump the bench again and his cock hard as a rock once again. Ray let out a weak cry when his cock spurted more cum, this time in a steady yet weak stream while Constantine kept up the pressure and vibrations on his prostate. 

Ray couldn’t help but watch as his cock was emptied of cum until he felt wrung out and sensitive like he was an open nerve. 

“Please Professor, please, I can’t, I can’t come anymore.” Ray found himself begging, a few tears dripping down his cheeks, as suddenly he felt over simulated as Constantine played with his swollen prostate with no remorse. 

“Are you dry now Ray? Did I empty your balls completely?” Constantine asked with a quirk of his lips as he pressed on Ray’s prostate extra hard and earned a sob from Ray who was wiggling in his bonds now as his cock hung spent from between his thighs, barely even a drop of cum escaping from the limp flesh. 

“Looks like it, you did so well for me Ray. I’m going to reward you with something I know you love.” Constantine praised as he tugged his finger out Ray, discarding the fingertip vibrator and he unzipped his dress pants in order to wet his own straining erection with lube. 

Constantine stepped up onto the small step that was at the bottom of the bench; it put him at the perfect height for his groin to line up with Ray’s open and ready hole. Constantine ran his hands up Ray’s side before tangling one of his hands in Ray’s hair, tugging the exhausted man’s head up just as he thrust into Ray from behind. 

“Ohhh!” Ray cried out, mouth falling open and eyes closing at the way Constantine felt sliding into him and his hand tight in his hair. 

“You feel so good around me luv,” Constantine moaned as he looked down at where he was sheathed inside of Ray’s body, he was so tight and hot around him even after having his prostate played with for so long. 

“P-Professor,” Ray whimpered as his eyes fluttered as the British man behind him began to thrust in and out of him. He whimpered every so often, breathing hitching whenever Constantine’s cock hit against his over-sensitive prostate. Constantine seemed to do his best to avoid hitting that place too many times, not wanting to cause Ray unnecessary discomfort. 

“Di you want me to come in you luv? Want me to fill you up so much you’re leaking it?” Constantine crooned as he rotated his hips just right causing Ray to choke back a sob at the feeling of Constantine’s cock rubbing at his sensitive insides. 

“Yes Professor,” Ray mewled helplessly as he felt every throb the professor’s cock gave from its place buried inside of him. 

“Atta boy,” Constantine praised as he snapped his hips forward a few times, just enough to get him over that edge into his own climax. Constantine groaned out his own orgasm, watching as some of his own cum started to leak out around his softening cock. 

Constantine released his hold on Ray’s hair, letting the other slump back down as he panted for breath as the British man slipped out of Ray’s now cum dripping hole.

“You did so well for me luv, so damn good,” Constantine said proudly as he quickly untied the ropes holding Ray in place over the bench and swept the out of it man into his arms before moving over to the nearby bed that Constantine had prepared before Ray even arrived. 

“I really did a number on you luv, you’re a complete mess.” Constantine chuckled as he used a wet, warm cloth to wipe down Ray’s spent body, making sure to get every last bit of cum and sweat that was coating Ray’s body. 

“Mm, Professor,” Ray hummed as he closed his eyes and nuzzled against the pillow below his head as he let himself drift as Constantine praised and took care of him. He knew he was in safe hands with Constantine and gave himself over to the exhaustion that was overwhelming him now that the scene was finished.


	16. [DC] Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: DC Mafia AU Prompt chapter 26 sequel Slade/ Dick Grayson A sequel where they do this role play again. It turns out that during the last one Slade "videoed/took pics" and is threatening to send them to Dicks Dad. Cue one sided negotiations (Dick has a didlo gag on) that devolve into Slade bending Dick over and toying with his omega sluts wet pussy calling him a good girl. feminization rough sex, a/b/o, teasing, bondage, size difference, possessive!Slade, boypussy Dick, Orgasm denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692979/chapters/37817999
> 
> Tags: Mafia AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Alpha Slade, Omega Dick, boypussy Dick, role play, consensual non-con, feminization, vaginal sex, slurs/name calling, teasing, bondage, possessive Slade, knotting

“Don’t give me those puppy eyes Omega, unless you want those videos to be sent to your adoptive father.” Slade purred as he wiggled his phone at the pretty dark haired Omega who was kneeling at his feet. 

Dick made a muffled noise around the small but fat dildo that was keeping his lips spread; it was attached to a bright pink gag that was locked behind his head. He was fully naked save for the matching pink panties that were covering his pussy just barely. His thighs and ankles were connected to his wrists, which were wrapped in pink leather, and small hooks locked his wrists down to his thighs. He knew once he was on his back or on all fours he would be completely exposed to the Mafia Don above him. 

Dick sighed through his nose and simply spread his cuffed legs wider and lowered his eyes in submission to the Alpha in front of him.

“There’s my Omega slut,” Slade crooned as he knelt down and rubbed at Dick’s pussy through the fabric of the panties. Dick whined behind the gag the sensations and couldn’t help but jerk up against the touch. 

“Greedy slut,” Slade pressed his thumb down hard against Dick’s clit making the Omega squirm and tossed his head back, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed around the dildo gag. 

“You like that slut, you like it when I toy with your wet cunt?” Slade crooned as he tugged the wet fabric to the side, exposing Dick’s glistening with slick pussy. Dick absently let his head bob, spots in his vision as the Alpha’s rough fingers dragged through his wet folds over and over. 

“Of course you do, you’re my greedy Omega slut,” The Mafia Don smirked as he eased his index finger into the wet heat that was Dick’s pussy. Dick keened behind his gag and spread his legs wider as he pushed down on the thick finger. 

“So eager for it, I bet you want my cock right now. Is that what you want Omega slut, you want my knot filling you up?” Slade kissed Dick’s cheek as he hooked his finger teasingly. Dick moaned behind the gag and nodded his head rapidly as he clenched around the Mafia Don’s finger needily. 

“Omega sluts need something big filling them at all times, don’t they? Not to worry I’ve got just the thing for that.” Slade withdrew his wet finger and dragged the wetness down Dick’s cheek before rising to his feet. Dick watched with lust-filled eyes as Slade slowly undid his belt and unzipped his dress pants just enough to allow his already fully erect and dripping Alpha cock to jut out lewdly from the fabric. Dick whined as he felt his cunt give an aroused throb and slick soaked his thighs as his Omega senses caught the Alpha’s aroused state. 

Slade lifted a foot and planted it firmly but not hard on Dick’s chest, watching as the Omega went with the little bit of force and ended up flat on his back. His feet were planted on the floor but the cuffs kept them pushed together and spread wide, showing Slade exactly what the Mafia Don wanted to see at that moment. 

Slade knelt down; hands curling around those bound thighs and pushed them down even more as he slotted himself between them. Slade released his hold on the Omega’s thighs letting them rest against his hips as he took his cock in hand. Dick watched and moaned helplessly as Slade teased his aching pussy. The Alpha was sliding his erection through the Omega’s wet pussy lips letting Dick’s natural slick wet his own cock. 

“You want this don’t you Omega, you want my cock in your slutty pussy?” Slade smirked as he used the head of his cock to tease the Omega’s swelling clit. Dick strained against his bondage and whined behind the dildo gag as he rocked up against the teasing touches. 

“That’s my greedy Omega slut,” Slade said pleased as he pulled his hips back and with force, he slammed himself into Dick’s waiting cunt. Dick wailed from behind the gag as his whole body jerked up at the way he was split open on Slade’s thick length, it made him see stars and he never felt so full, he loved it. 

“You’re still so tight around my cock, I love it.” Slade panted as he raised himself up to look down at where he was buried inside of Dick. Dick let his head loll to the side as he breathed through his nose, whimpering softly when Slade moved his hips back just enough for his cock to slip out before Slade slammed himself back in all the way. Dick shouted behind the gag and clenched his fingers into fists as he was pushed into the ground as Slade repeated that action of filling him completely to leaving him empty to refilling him over and over. 

Slade could feel his knot beginning to swell up, unable to hold himself back any longer, watching Dick writhe below him and how his pussy gripped him so sweetly. Slade leaned down, pressing their foreheads together as he buried himself deep inside of the Omega below him just in time for his knot to form, locking the two together. Dick let out a cry behind his gag as his legs jerked and pussy contracted around the forming knot, his orgasm jolting out of him and his juices soaking his own thighs and the front of Slade’s dress pants. 

Slade panted for breath as he began to empty his first load of cum into the trembling Omega. Slade unlocked the dildo gag, easing it out from between Dick’s lips when his mouth was freed Dick surged up and pulled the Alpha into a kiss. 

“Good?” Slade asked when their kiss broke and was rewarded with a blissed-out smile.

“Really good,” Dick smiled, their role-play obviously had ended and Dick was content to stay knotted to his lover.


	17. [Shadowhunters] Magnus/Jace/Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaraphoenix wanted: Shadowhunters Mafia AU Prompts Chapter 8 Malace. Even now that they're dating, gifts still keep popping up and making Jace flustered and maybe even wonder what the couple wants from him. A deal goes a little wrong and Mag and Alec get home heavily injured. Jace takes care of them and they fall just a little more in love with him and show him that once they're all healed up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673728/chapters/37760606
> 
> Tags: Mafia AU, mafia boss Magnus, bodyguard alec, bartender jace, gifts, injured malec, caring jace, gentle sex, oral sex, blow job, thigh fucking, dirty talk, hand job, facial

Jace found a smile appearing on his lips as he fiddled with the ruby pendant that was hanging from his neck, the latest gift from his lovers. He was curled up on the couch in Alec and Magnus’ apartment, it was slowing becoming his own as well and that made a warm, fuzzy feeling bubble in his chest. 

Jace had been so lost in thought that he almost leaped off the couch when the door swung open and his lovers came stumbling into the living room. Their clothes were ripped and Magnus was supporting Alec who was dripping blood on the hardwood floor.

“Oh my god!” Jace yelped as he leaped to his feet, running to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit they kept there. Magnus was helping Alec into a chair when Jace skidded back into the room, his face pale and hands slightly shaking but determined to help the most he could. 

“What the hell happened?” Jace’s voice hitched as he used the scissors in the kit to slice off Alec’s bloodied shirt, he saw long knife wounds across Alec’s torso and paled again.

“Magnus. What. Happened?” Jace’s voice was flat as he began to gently clean up the wounds, disinfecting them as Magnus cradled Alec’s head to his chest while whispering soothing words as Alec flinched and hissed in pain.

“We told you, our jobs are dangerous sometimes.” Magnus deflected as he stroked Alec’s hair lovingly while watching Jace wash away the blood and careful apply bandages with slightly trembling hands. 

“Bullshit, someone went after Alec with a fucking knife! Tell me the truth, please I deserve that much.” Jace sat back on his knees once he finished patching Alec up, his eyes falling to his blood covered hands. 

“We’re Mafia Jace, Magnus is the boss of the Downworlder’s and I’m his bodyguard.” Alec’s eyes were open and he was looking at Jace who sucked in a breath at the admission. 

“…That actually makes total sense,” Jace whispered as he thought back to all the strange people who had visited Magnus and Alec over the time he had been working there. 

“We didn’t want to involve you in this side of the world, but…” Magnus trailed off. 

“I’m involved with both of you so I’m involved in the Mafia now too I guess,” Jace said firmly as he began to wipe his hands clean of Alec’s blood. 

“Just like that?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

“Just like that, I’m in this for the long haul so get used to me,” Jace said firmly as he rose to his feet and planted kisses on his boyfriend’s lips happy they were both okay and alive. 

~~/~~

Jace smiled against Alec’s lips, the other man was all healed up and had dragged Jace into the large bed in the master bedroom. The two were curled up together, their shirts already discarded and mouths fused together in a passionate kiss.   
Jace slowly traced the scars from Alec’s wound, unhappy with the way they marred Alec’s body. 

“Well isn’t this a sight,” Magnus purred as the Mafia Don exited the en-suite to the sight of the blond and the raven tangled together on the bed, hands sliding over the exposed skin of their torsos. 

“Get over here Magnus,” Jace broke off the kiss with Alec, the dark-haired man taking this chance to mouth and suck at Jace’s neck. Jace held his hand out for Magnus who stripped his shirt off to match his lovers before taking the offered hand. Magnus knelt on the bed and dipped his head down to kiss Jace while running his free hand up Alec’s thigh. 

“I want you, both of you.” Jace breathed when his and Magnus’ kiss broke. 

“Are you sure?” Alec asked looking up from where he was lapping at a darkening spot on Jace’s throat in full view of the world. 

“Completely,” Jace smiled as he tugged Alec in for a kiss while Magnus’ fingers danced over their belts, tugging at the stubborn fabrics. The three took a moment to awkward strip themselves from their remaining clothes until all three were bare and tangled together on the bed, trading soft kisses as their hands roamed over the newly exposed skin. 

“How do you want us, darling?” Magnus asked as he looked up from where he was lightly sucking at Jace’s nipple, the blond broke his kiss with Alec to look down at Magnus. His cheeks were flushed and eyes hazing over with love and lust as his body reacted to the way his lovers were touching him. 

“I don’t know, I think my brain isn’t working right now,” Jace admitted as Alec tipped his head back just enough to latch onto a piece of unmarked skin with his mouth. 

“How about you wrap these pretty lips around Alec and you leave the rest to me?” Magnus suggested as he reached up and traced Jace’s pillow-soft lips.

“Yeah, yeah I can do that.” Jace agreed as he ran his tongue over the tips of Magnus’ fingers absently while Alec let out a groan showing how okay he was with this plan. 

“Come on darling, up we go.” Magnus chuckled as he basically manhandled Jace onto his hands and knees while Alec propped himself up against the headboard, fisting his cock while he watched Magnus kneel behind Jace. 

“Come here Jace,” Alec murmured encouraging as he cupped the back of the blond’s head and lowered him down to his crotch. Jace breathed in Alec’s scent for a moment before he parted his lips and sucked the head of the other man’s cock into his mouth. Alec moaned as he tangled his fingers in the soft hair, as the blond took more and more of his cock into his mouth with surprising ease. 

Magnus slowly stroked himself to the sight of Jace on his hands and knees, head slowly bobbing from between Alec’s strong thighs and Alec looking like he was experiencing nothing but pure bliss. Magnus leaned forward and ducked his head to kiss Alec, sandwiching Jace between them. Jace moaned around Alec’s cock when he felt Magnus’ large erection slip between his thighs and push against his balls. Jace absently squeezed his thighs together and heard Magnus moan into Alec’s mouth. 

“Yeah, do that darling. Gonna fuck your thighs and then come on this pretty ass of yours, how does that sound?” Magnus asked, voice low and husky when his kiss with Alec broke. 

“Magnus oh god,” Alec whimpered at the mental image and Jace gave a whole body shudder. 

“Alexander is gonna come on your pretty face and make you even more beautiful, you like the sound of that darling?” Magnus crooned as he gripped Jace’s hips and started to rock his hips, fucking the tight space Jace’s thighs were making for him. 

Jace whined and nodded around Alec’s cock, the head of the length hitting against the back of his throat making him gag slightly. Jace backed off just enough before he relaxed his jaw and allowed Alec’s hand on the back of his head to guide him in a smooth up and down motion. At the same time, Magnus’ thick cock was slipping between his clenched together thighs and slid up against and over his own dripping length. These two Mafia men were taking him apart without a doubt and Jace loved every moment of it. 

“Fuck,” Alec swore as he arched up off the bed, fingers and toes curling as Jace twisted and sucked his cock in just the right kind of way. 

“Go on darling, make Alexander come with that talented mouth of yours.” Magnus encouraged as he basically humped against Jace’s ass, rapidly fucking the blond’s thighs. Jace groaned around Alec’s cock and doubled his efforts, he really wanted to see Alec’s face as he came, Jace bet it was a beautiful sight and a few moments later Jace was proven right. Magnus tugged Jace’s head up off of Alec’s cock and Jace made eye contact with the raven-haired man just in time to see Alec’s eyes roll up into his head, face flush and lips slack as he moaned wantonly. 

Jace flinched at the spray of hot cum that landed on his face and blinked slowly as he looked up at Alec who was watching him with hazy eyes. 

“Beautiful,” Alec murmured as he reached down to rub his thumb through a globe of his own cum on Jace’s jaw and moaned softly when Jace flicked his tongue over the pad of his thumb, tasting Alec’s release. 

“Fuck that was too much,” Magnus panted from behind Jace. Magnus’ body was trembling and with a cry, he muffled into Jace’s back, the Mafia Don came as well. Magnus coated Jace’s thighs and ass with his own release. 

“Please, please,” Jace begged, body shaking with restrained need and he almost sobbed as his body arched when Magnus curled his fingers around his length and gave his shaft even and strong strokes. Jace’s world exploded around him as he cried out in pleasure and he collapsed forward onto Alec’s chest. Alec cuddled him close; kissing his temple a Magnus stroked him through his orgasm. Jace began to wiggle when it became too much stimulation for his exhausted yet sated body. 

Magnus sat back on his heels, panting for air as he looked at the sight of his two lovers, both looking blissed out and coated with their combined releases. 

“Good?” Alec murmured, asking both his lovers.

“Good,” Jace yawned, suddenly feeling like he had been up for days on end and sleep was beckoning to him. 

“So good,” Magnus agreed as he leaned down to kiss Alec and then Jace before sitting back to just look at his lovers, silently preening that no one else would see this sight, that this sight belonged to the Mafia Don and only him.


End file.
